30 Días Adrinette (2019)
by D-Noire
Summary: Serie de one-shot's que participan en el desafío "Abril, el mes Adrinette".
1. Solo amigos

Ese día sábado los cuatro amigos habían decidido salir juntos. Habían decidido comer helado, charlar de la vida y luego hacer cualquier otra actividad juntos. Como Nino y Alya eran novios, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y haciendo tonterías, eran una completa ternura.

—¡Bop! —dijo Nino mientras ensuciaba la nariz de su novia con un poco de helado de menta. Alya le dio un leve empujón en defensa, no había esperado esa acción en absoluto.

—¡Eres un tonto! —se rió ella mientras limpiaba su nariz, solo que decidió devolverla la jugada a Nino. Ahora ambos estaban llenos de helado y no dejaban de reír.

Adrien observó con una tierna sonrisa como Marinette comía su helado de frutilla de modo tierno. No podía dejar de observarla, sus rasgos eran tan delicados, tan tiernos, era una niña muy bonita. Y claro, ella era su amiga, solo una amiga. Los amigos también se hacían bromas, ¿o no?

—Piensa rápido —dijo. Pero no todo salió como él había esperado.

Justo en el momento en el que iba a ensuciar la nariz de Marinette con su helado, ella se movió para acomodarse en el asiento y terminó ensuciando su blusa. No pudo evitar mirar la zona y justamente, fue en la zona del sostén. Se sintió como aquella vez en la que la vio en pijama y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —Adrien se levantó de golpe e intentó ayudarla, pero sin querer dio vuelta su vaso de agua y ambos se mojaron.

Marinette comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Normalmente ella era la nerviosa, no Adrien y ahora parecía ser que ambos habían intercambiado sus papeles, era algo completamente nuevo y divertido a decir verdad.

Adrien también rió, se sentía bastante idiota en ese momento, algo poco común en él.

—Lo siento, solo quería jugar contigo —se disculpó.

Marinette se perdió en los ojos esmeralda de Adrien y casi abre la boca para suspirar, pero se contuvo.

—No hay problema —respondió ella de modo amable —. Después de todo, solo somos amigos —Adrien sintió algo extraño al escuchar su típica frase saliendo de los labios de la azabache, eso no era algo normal, dolió un poco —. Y los amigos también juegan —añadió.

—Sí..., claro —él rascó su nuca —. Será mejor que arreglemos esto, ven —y sin decir nada más, Adrien tomó de la mano a su amiga y la llevó dentro del loca. Les dieron toallas, se secaron un poco, aunque el helado aún se notaba en la ropa de Marinette.

Adrien se sintió algo culpable, aunque la azabache se negaba a aceptar que era su culpa.

—Arreglaré esto —y repentinamente había ensuciado su chaqueta con su helado de chocolate. Marinette lo miró con la boca abierta.

—¡Gabriel te matará! —exclamó ella con total preocupación.

—Para nada —sonrió ante la preocupación de su amiga —. Soy adolescente, puedo ensuciarme y hacer cosas estúpidas con mis amigos, no tiene que retarme siempre —dijo en tono seguro —. Además —se acercó un poco a la oreja de Marinette: —. Nathalie me ayudará —y rieron.

Nino y Alya observaban la escena desde la mesa donde habían quedado solos.

—Hacen una pareja tan linda —susurró Nino mirándolos algo embobado, le encantaba ver a su amigo feliz. Alya pensaba lo mismo, se sentía como una madre orgullosa.

—Ojalá algún día Adrien se de cuenta de que Marinette es más que solo una amiga —Nino asintió.

—Y ojalá eso suceda antes de que todos seamos unos ancianos —bromeó él.


	2. Compañeros de asiento

Todos se encontraban en la clase de Lenguaje. La señorita Bustier los había dejado cambiar de asiento, todo formaba parte de un proyecto que ella tenía en mente, quería que todos pudieran conocer mejor a otros compañeros, compañeros con los que no frecuentaban seguido.

Chloé realmente quería sentarse al lado de Adrien, quería poder estar con él, abrazarlo y darle mimos. La señorita Bustier no la dejó, y para buena o mala suerte de la muchacha, la hizo sentarse al lado de Nathaniel.

Todos estaban distribuidos ya. Y para buena o mala suerte de Marinette, ella quedó sentada al lado de Adrien.

Marinette se encontraba rígida, respiraba poco, con suerte se movía e intentaba no hablar con Adrien. Adrien no comprendía su actuar, se supone que eran amigos, ¿por qué se comportaba como si estuviese enojada con él?, ¿había hecho algo malo? O aún peor, ¿olía mal?

Levantó su axila y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la olió. Para su fortuna, no olía como queso camembert (sino hubiese tenido que regañar a su amigo Plagg, que ya había escondido su queso en su cama una vez).

—Quiero que hablen con su compañero de asiento, hablen de sus gustos o sus disgustos, lleguen a conocerse y vean en que pueden coincidir —decía la señorita Bustier —. Quizás descubran algo nuevo.

—¿Quieres hablar? —preguntó Adrien hablando de modo dulce. Pero Marinette ni siquiera se inmutó.

Lo cierto era que Marinette estaba pensando en su futuro. Estaba sentada al lado del amor de su vida, al lado de Adrien. ¡Eso era muy riesgoso! Si no se concentraba podría perder el año, entonces todos los demás pasarían de grado (incluyendo a Adrien) y ella se quedaría sola y tendría que conocer a nuevas personas, ¡y nadie sería tan asombroso como Adrien! Además, si dejaban de ser compañeros, ¿cómo se casarían y tendrían tres hijos y un hámster?

Adrien seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Marinette parecía pensar en algo, en algo que la molestaba y preocupaba de un modo muy notorio. ¿Qué podría ser? ¿acaso tendría que ver con él? ¿acaso olía a camembert? ¿por qué se le había ocurrido probar esa cosa? Sabía horrible, quizás su aliento olía mal y necesitaba aún más enjuague bocal.

Ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Tanto así, que no se dieron cuenta de que la campana sonó y solo quedaban ellos dos en el salón. Adrien despertó de sus pensamientos gracias al leve pellizco que Plagg le dio. Lo observó y le frunció el ceño.

—Marinette —meció levemente a la muchacha —. ¿Por qué no hablas conmigo, acaso hice algo? —no preguntaría si olía mal, eso sería bastante raro.

Marinette se percató de que solo estaban ellos dos en el salón y sin querer se sonrojó. Si aprovechaba bien ese momento, podría ser algo romántico. O eso quiso pensar.

—¿Qué? ¡no, no digas eso! Tú jamás harías algo malo —habló demasiado rápido, pero aún así Adrien la entendió —. Lo siento, solamente pensaba.

—¿En qué? —quiso saber él.

La boca de Marinette se abrió debido a la sorpresa.

Evidentemente no podía responder con sinceridad, que pensaba en su futuro a su lado, en los hijos y en el hámster que se llamaría... ¿saben algo? Eso no importa ahora.

—Pues... —pensó en algo que pudiese decir, algo que no la delatara ni un poquito —... pensaba en Ladybug y Chat Noir —soltó.

Adrien la miró con interés.

—¿Por qué te veías preocupada?

Oh, cielos. Esto se podría salir de su control, una mentira siempre se alargaba un poco.

—Quizás porque últimamente han tenido batallas más complejas —tenía razón, muchas de esas batallas les habían tomado demasiado tiempo y eso les quitaba incluso horas de sueño, o los hacían dormir aún menos —. Tengo miedo de que puedan fallar alguna vez. Son humanos y aunque sean héroes, no siempre pueden ganar —soltó con algo de miedo, tenía que actuar bien su papel.

Adrien suspiró.

Pensó en eso. "Son humanos, pueden fallar". Marinette tenía razón, no eran invencibles y algún día Hawk Moth podía hacer algo grande, pero ella no sabía algo...

—Ellos no están solos, todo París confía en ellos.

Ambos sonrieron porque aunque no lo sabían en ese momento, pensaron en lo mismo. Recordaron ese momento en el que muchos Parisinos los ayudaron cuando muchos akumatizados los estaban atacando y estaban solo ellos, porque incluso sus compañeros habían sido akumatizados.

"Tú y yo solos contra el mundo, Mi Lady" —le había dicho en ese momento a Ladybug.

Quizás podría ser tierno con Marinette, sin delatar que era Chat Noir.

—No tengas miedo Marinette, recuerda que eres súper Marinette y tampoco estás sola, me tienes a mí —la boca de Marinette se abrió ante la sorpresa, no esperaba eso —. No seré un súper-héroe, pero sí sé esgrima y te podré defender. ¡Hangar! —e hizo un movimiento con su lápiz.

Ambos rieron.

—Gracias por eso, Súper-Adrien.

Adrien se sorojó levemente.

—Por nada, Súper-Marinette.

Y aunque Marinette no se dio cuenta, después de todo, si estaba sentada al lado de Adrien después de todo.


	3. Embarazoso

En ocasiones Marinette no sabía cómo actuar, es que con completa sinceridad, Adrien siempre la sorprendía. Él podía ser el chico más bello y pulcro del mundo, siempre parecía saber qué decir, cómo vestir y cómo comportarse. Había cambiado un poco, porque antes demostraba cierta timidez, cuando recién se integraba. Poco a poco, al tener un grupo de amigos, había comenzado a soltarse un poco.

Solo que este día parecía ser distinto, por alguna razón había llegado al colegio con la cara pintada de color naranjo. No era toda la cara, pero sí casi toda la zona de la frente, era algo extraño, era llamativo.

—Deberíamos decirle algo —opinaba Alya —. Es algo vergonzoso estar con la cara pintada de naranja.

—¿Y si es por una banda? —opinó Nino —. Recuerden que hay personas que imitan a sus artistas favoritos.

—¿Y hay algún artista que haya dicho algo de pintar el rostro de naranja? —preguntó Marinette sumándose a la conversación.

—¡Es ridículo, simplemente ridículo! —escucharon como Chloé hablaba con Sabrina —. Mi Adrien jamás haría algo así de estúpido, alguien tiene que haberle hecho eso.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices? —Chloé se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ninguna banda ha dicho algo de pintarse el rostro de naranja —retomó la conversación Nino.

Lo cierto era que esa mañana antes de ir a clases, Ladybug y Chat Noir habían tenido un combate bastante agotador, el akumatizado no dejaba de moverse y de dar buenos golpes sorpresa. Chat Noir intentó sorprender al villano, pero como la torpeza parecía estar conectada a su Miraculous, en su intento de heroísmo, chocó con una pared recién pintada. Claro que eso él no lo sabía.

Y como fue lo más rápido posible a clases, no se dio cuenta. Ni siquiera quiso escuchar a Plagg, corrió para entrar al salón.

Aunque las miradas ya lo tenían un tanto desconcertado, era extraño que los demás lo miraran de ese modo, era como si todo el mundo quisiera decirle algo, pero nadie se animara a hacerlo. Vio como Nino y Alya dejaban sola a Marinette y decidió acercarse.

La adolescente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, así que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Adrien se acercaba. Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

—¡Hola, Marinette! —había dicho Adrien.

—¡Ah! —Marinette dio un salto y debido a lo rápido que fue todo, colocó una mano en el pecho de Adrien, como Adrien no esperaba esa reacción, ambos cayeron al suelo. Sus rostros chocaron.

Adrien empezó a reír ante eso, fue algo demasiado torpe. Escuchó las disculpas de Marinette, pero algo llamó su atención.

—Marinette, tu frente está naranja —dijo él con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Tú cara está naranja —soltó ella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿desde cuándo? —Adrien parecía alterado.

Ninguno de los dos notó que estaban siendo el centro de atención, muchos alumnos se estaban riendo de ellos, mientras otros simplemente observaban la escena con algo de celos, ya que Marinette estaba cerca de Adrien.

Marinette notó que todos los estaban mirando y se sintió algo mal por Adrien.

—Así llegaste al colegio.

Adrien bajó la mirada algo confundido y luego recordó la batalla de esa mañana, claro, todo tenía sentido. Colocó sus manos en sus mejillas y quedaron llenas de pintura naranja.

—Esto es malo... —susurró Adrien.

—No te sientas mal, saldrá con agua —Marinette notó el malestar marcado en el rostro de su amigo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo tomó de la mano y juntos caminaron a los baños de hombres.

—No puedes estar aquí, es el...

—Silencio, estoy aquí por una buena causa —Marinette calló a Kim.

Kim vio el rostro afligido de Adrien, decidió no preguntar absolutamente nada, además, Marinette enojada no era alguien para discutir, daba miedo.

Marinette sacó una toalla de su bolsa, la mojó y suavemente comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Adrien.

Adrien se quedó sin palabras. De repente su mente viajó al pasado, había visto a su madre hacer eso en más de una ocasión, ella se sacaba la pintura de ese modo, con esa suavidad propia solo de las mujeres.

—Quizás te de algo de alergia la pintura, por eso deberías utilizar una crema luego —recomendó Marinette.

—Soy un tonto... ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? —preguntó Adrien afligido. La verdad es que le daba algo de vergüenza su situación.

—¿Sabes algo? Una vez me senté en una banca recién pintada y estuve todo el día con el pantalón lleno de pintura blanca —le contó Marinette. Adrien no pudo evitar reír, ¡había sido una historia muy graciosa! —. También me he apoyado en murallas recién pintadas, soy torpe por naturaleza y no le veo lo malo. Es bueno reírse de uno mismo.

—Es increíble como haces que todo parezca bueno —sonrió Adrien —. Gracias, Marinette.

—Para eso están los amigos —respondió ella mientras seguía limpiando el rostro de Adrien, su piel era realmente suave, era una sensación muy agradable.


	4. Esconder

Ese día en particular Marinette no tenía ganas de nada. En serio, no quería ser Ladybug, no quería salir, no quería estudiar. Simplemente quería estar acostada en su cama, quería dormir y no tener que preocuparse por nada. Se sentía bastante cansada, no tenía idea de porque.

—Marinette, es normal cansarse y no tener ganas de hacer nada por un día —le decía Tikki escondida en su bolso.

Ambas se encontraban en la biblioteca. A pesar de que Marinette no tenía ganas de hacer nada, tenía que estar en el colegio, no podía permitirse otra falta. Con todo eso de ser Ladybug, ya tenía demasiadas faltas.

—Pero soy —observó que no hubiese nadie cerca, aún así susurró lo que intentaba decir —... alguien que no puede descansar con facilidad y lo sabes —no quiso decir que era Ladybug, era demasiado riesgoso.

—Es normal, también te puedes cansar, estás en tú derecho —Tikki intentó sonreír.

—No quiero ir a clase de deporte —se lamentó Marinette arrojando su cabeza a la mesa. Realmente tenía mal humor, tenía ganas de acostarse, tomar un rico té, o mejor comer un delicioso helado y descansar.

—Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte.

La voz de Adrien la hizo levantar la cabeza del modo más rápido posible, pero como la torpeza era algo natural en ella, ambos chocaron. Se pegaron un fuerte cabezazo.

—¡Auch! —susurraron los dos mientras acariciaban el área afectada. Después de eso no pudieron evitar reír.

—Lo siento Adrien, me asustaste —se disculpó Marinette después de ese involuntario choque.

—No te preocupes, soy yo el que apareció de la nada —también se disculpó —. Te escuché por casualidad, y tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacer deporte, es incómodo.

—¿Incómodo? —preguntó Marinette parpadeando confundida. Esa no sería la palabra que ella utilizaría.

Adrien rascó su nuca. Era incómodo porque había notado que algunas chicas en vez de concentrarse en la materia, se preocupaban de mirarlo a él. El otro día escuchó como algunas chicas conversaban y hablaban de lo "hermoso" que se veía con el uniforme deportivo, además, decían que realzaba su trasero. Eso era tétrico.

—El uniforme es algo apretado —optó por decir. Marinette simplemente parpadeó confundida, ¿en serio ese uniforme le parecía incómodo? —. ¿Qué te parece si nos escondemos?

—¿Escondernos aquí en la biblioteca? —preguntó Marinette.

—¿O salir del colegio, hacer algo realmente arriesgado? —la voz de Adrien demostraba un gran entusiasmo.

¿Por qué se sentiría tan entusiasmado por hacer algo indebido? Adrien siempre era tan correcto, tan tierno. Siempre había demostrado ser un niño bueno.

—¿No te metería en demasiados problemas hacer algo así?

—Lo que menos me importa ahora son los problemas —comentó Adrien —. ¿Quieres saber una cosa? Necesito perderme por hoy —comentó en un susurro.

—¿Por qué te quieres perder? —la conversación cada vez sonaba más interesante.

—Después te lo diré. Pero, ¿qué opinas? ¿yo te escondo de la clase de Deporte y tú me escondes de mi problema?

—Suena interesante —Marinette rió. Realmente le gustaba esa idea, su ánimo estaba mejorando gracias a Adrien —. Es un trato —y sellaron el trato juntando sus manos.

Esperaron a que la campana que anunciaba la clase sonara, después esperaron cinco minutos más y finalmente corrieron. De ese modo consiguieron salir del instituto. Después de eso, fueron a comprar helado. Ahí conversaron un rato. Marinette le contó lo desganada que se sentía últimamente.

—¡Te entiendo! Mi padre me tiene algo cansado con todo eso del modelaje, no es que no me guste, pero me cansa —contaba Adrien evitando suspirar cansado —. Además, eso de doblar la voz de Chat Noir es bastante trabajo. Y ni hablar de todas las aburridas juntas.

—Sí que tienes cosas que hacer, quién lo diría...

—A veces quisiera simplemente ser un adolescente normal, tener una vida aburrida y pelear con mi padre o perderme en...

Adrien no terminó su oración. Vio la limusina y a su guardaespaldas. En ese momento no pensó lo que hacia y simplemente se lanzó al suelo junto a Marinette.

—¿Acaso te escapaste de casa? —preguntó Marinette intrigada.

—Después de lo de Navidad, no lo volvería a hacer —aseguró Adrien.

Vieron como se alejaba ese auto y se levantaron. Adrien pensó en ir al centro comercial, pero quizás los verían ahí. Pensó en el cine, pero también lo buscarían ahí.

—¿Te gustaría ir a jugar videojuegos? —propuso Marinette.

De ese modo llegaron a la casa de Marinette. La chica estaba más sonrojada que nunca, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Sus padres les llevaron muchas galletas, Adrien se sentía como en un paraíso.

—¡Marinettástico! —festejó Marinette al ganar por sexta vez consecutiva.

—Rayos... —susurró Adrien.

Habían jugado toda la tarde y Adrien no había ganado ni una sola partida. Marinette era realmente buena en eso.

Después de un rato, Adrien vio la hora y sonrió al notar que ya eran casi las nueve. Eso significaba una sola cosa: había ganado.

—Gracias por ayudarme Marinette, nos vemos mañana —Adrien besó la mejilla de su amiga y de ese modo, se despidió.

—Eso fue raro —susurró Tikki pudiendo salir finalmente del bolso. Voló rápidamente hacia las galletas, ¡el olor la estaba matando!

—Supongo que incluso Adrien esconde secretos —fue la respuesta de Marinette.

Aunque ellos no lo sabían, ambos se habían ayudado escondiendo al otro.

Resulta que Marinette realmente no podía participar en la clase de deporte, ya que su cambio de ánimo se debía a que había llegado el momento en el que finalmente se convertía en "una mujer" (o eso le explicó su madre) y por eso estaba tan desganada.

Y Adrien había estado evitando a Nathalie y a Gorila todo el día porque tenía una cita con el dentista y él definitivamente no quería ir, eso no era necesario, sus dientes estaban bien, ninguno le dolía. Adrien Agreste no necesitaba ir al dentista, ¡no señor!


	5. Torpe

Adrien había dormido muy poco durante la noche anterior. Había tenido una batalla demasiado agotadora gracias a uno de los akumatizados. Últimamente Hawk Moth se superaba a sí mismo, enviaba a villanos cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más capaces.

Estaba algo feliz, porque pasaba más tiempo al lado de su amada Lady. Pero por otro lado, tenía aún más ocupaciones que antes. Debía ser modelo, estudiante de esgrima, estudiante escolar, ir a clases de idiomas y aparte de todo eso, ser Chat Noir en secreto. Ya se estaba empezando a agotar un poco.

—Adrien, deberías descansar por hoy —le dijo Plagg sintiéndose preocupado por su portador.

—No puedo —incluso la voz del rubio sonaba adormilada —. Sabes que mi padre no esta muy feliz con que estudie, la condición es que sea un alumno ejemplar y las faltas no me ayudarían —le recordó Plagg.

Plagg se quedó callado al ver el enorme trozo de camembert que Adrien le ofrecía. Lo comió de un solo bocado y Adrien guardó tres más en su bolso, Plagg sentía que tenía un paraíso personal. Adrien pensó que valía la pena oler mal con tal de no tener que darle explicaciones a Plagg.

Se vistió rápido. Se colocó calcetines de diferentes colores, aunque nadie notaría eso.

En clase no prestó demasiada atención, la profesora le llamó la atención en más de una ocasión, pero aún así no tuvo regaños mayores. En el recreo todos salieron y él se estaba quedando dormido en su puesto.

Marinette quería salir, quería estar con sus amigos, pero de todas formas decidió quedarse en el salón, estaba preocupada por Adrien. No quería parecer una acosadora, porque ella sabía que no lo era. Solo era una buena amiga que se preocupaba por su amigo (y futuro esposo, padre de sus hijos). Entonces, lo observó dormir.

—Solo quiero una oportunidad, mi... ¡no me dejes solo! —y en ese momento Adrien saltó en su puesto, había despertado de golpe.

Marinette retrocedió ante esa repentina acción, Adrien la asustó un poco.

Adrien observó todo a su alrededor, no se veía muy bien, sus ojos demostraban un gran cansancio. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó Adrien desconcertado, a pesar del cansancio en su tono de voz, se notaba algo de confusión y preocupación —. ¿Dónde está...? —detuvo la oración, no podía preguntar tan abiertamente por Ladybug.

—¿Quién?

—No importa ahora. ¿Ya terminó la jornada escolar?

Adrien estaba desorientado, quizás un poco más torpe de lo normal.

—Adrien, recién terminó la primera hora —le informó Marinette.

—Diablos... —susurró él —, gracias —añadió.

Adrien se dirigió a las escaleras, tenía mucho sueño y haber soñado con Ladybug lo había desorientado un poco, quería saber si ella estaba bien, pero no podía verla aún. No había akumatizados, no existía una razón para transformarse... aún.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Aunque por estar metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que llegó a la escalera y cayó de trasero al suelo. Había sido un torpe despistado.

—¡Qué torpe! —se rieron algunos chicos.

—¡Es Adrien Agreste! ¡Dios mío! —exclamaban algunas chicas.

Adrien había sido el hazme-reír de muchos alumnos.

Excepto de Marinette, que corrió a ayudar a su amigo. Lo tomó de ambas manos y lo ayudó a levantarse, ignoraron a los demás y entraron en el primer salón que encontraron.

—Adrien, deberías ir a casa a dormir, hoy no estás bien.

Adrien agradecía la preocupación de su buena amiga Marinette. Pero ella no entendía sus motivos.

—Marinette, mi situación es más complicada de lo que parece...

—No importa que tan complicada sea tu relación con tu padre —interrumpió la azabache dejando sin habla a Adrien —. Él te debe querer mucho y tiene que entender cuando su hijo necesita un descanso. No puedes andar por la vida así, te puede pasar algo malo —esa idea aterrorizó a la azabache. Un auto podía atropellarlo, una caída podría quebrar algún hueso. ¡Dios! Adrien tenía que descansar.

Adrien suspiró. Realmente odiaba estar encerrado, era una sensación desagradable, la soledad lo abrumaba.

—Haces demasiado, no tienes que exigirte aún más —prosiguió Marinette —. Si faltas por un día, no pasará nada malo. Es mejor que te cuides, lo digo en serio.

—Gracias, Marinette —Adrien se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero como Marinette se asustó un poco, se movió y ambos casi caen al suelo. Se salvaron solo porque Adrien colocó ambas manos en la cintura de Marinette.

Ambos estaban completamente sonrojados, estaban realmente cerca.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —se disculpó una avergonzada Marinette —. ¡Yo también puedo ser algo torpe! ¡digo! ¡no es que seas torpe siempre! ¡solo que tú caída fue un poco torpe! Pero normalmente no eres torpe, quiero decir, la única torpe aquí soy yo, me he caído desde que tengo memoria y...

Adrien detuvo toda esa palabrería y besó a Marinette en la mejilla.

—Gracias, eres increíble —dijo separándose.

Marinette esperó a que Adrien saliera de ese salón y se permitió desmayarse.

—¡Adrien besó mi mejilla! —exclamó —. ¡Jamás la lavaré!


	6. Secretos

Todo el mundo tiene secretos, eso es algo que todos tenemos más que claro. Todos deseamos tener algo de privacidad, todos le ocultamos algo a alguien.

Por ejemplo, Adrien tenía muchos secretos. Se podría decir que él era un secreto andante, ¿por qué? Porque tenía mala comunicación con su padre, entonces jamás le contaba sus preocupaciones o sus aprensiones.

De hecho, muchas de las cosas que hacía eran a escondidas. Amaba ver anime, pero no podía hablar de ello, porque seguramente su padre consideraría ver televisión (o seguir una serie animada) como una simple pérdida de tiempo. Para evitar problemas, prefería esconder sus gustos, ni siquiera hablaba del tema con sus amigos.

Tenía suerte de que por lo menos pudiese tocar el piano, aunque sabía que eso lo tenía permitido porque el piano hacia que su padre recordará a Emilie. El piano era como una unión que compartían los tres.

Así como Adrien sabía de los secretos y su importancia, sabía que sería algo completamente malo leer el cuaderno rosa que había encontrado en el suelo del colegio. Aún se seguía cuestionando.

—Sería una violación de la privacidad de la chica —dijo Adrien observando el cuaderno aún tendido en su mesa.

—Chico, deberías arriesgarte y leer aunque sea solo una hoja —lo animó Plagg —. Si no lo haces tú, ¡podría hacerlo yo!

—¡No! —Adrien tomó el cuaderno entre sus brazos y lo abrazó como si fuese algo personal, privado —. Plagg, no puedes ir por ahí leyendo secretos ajenos.

—¿Te digo un secreto? ¡a ti te apestan los pies!

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¡No lo es! —Plagg flotó y recogió un calcetín tirado en el suelo, entonces lo olió y sonrió de modo automático, ese era el olor más delicioso de todo el mundo. Un ronroneo involuntario salió de su cuerpo —. ¡Es casi tan delicioso como el queso camembert!

—¡Plagg! —Adrien le quitó ese calcetín y lo guardó. No lo iba a oler, no quería darle la razón a Plagg y después tener ciertos problemas de autoestima por culpa de un bobo calcetín oloroso.

—Deberías leer aunque sea un poco, así sabrás de quién es ese cuaderno.

Fue una larga pelea, pero finalmente optaron por leer aunque sea solo unas hojas del cuaderno.

En algunas hojas, la persona hablaba de sus gustos. Escribía sobre lo bien que se sentía tener buenos amigos, escribía sobre lo agotadora que era su vida, que guardaba muchos secretos y que tenía muchas ocupaciones.

—Vaya, vaya, tienes una fanática —sonrió Plagg.

Adrien ya estaba más que sonrojado, era inevitable. Había hojas dedicadas a Chat Noir. Era como si esa persona intentará conocer a Chat Noir, pero al mismo tiempo lo conociera.

—Y no solo de Chat Noir, mira esto.

Había hojas donde hablaba de Adrien.

—Es increíble... —susurró Adrien sintiéndose sorprendido.

Eran hojas donde detallaban sus cualidades y su belleza. Inteligente, amable, amoroso, bello, responsable, etc... había muchas cosas escritas.

Aunque... por alguna razón esa letra se le hizo algo conocida a Adrien. Debían ser ideas suyas, por supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó lo más temprano posible y pidió que lo llevaran de inmediato al colegio. Entonces, entró al salón y dejó el cuaderno en la mesa de la profesora, como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Era un plan infalible.

—No entiendo tu idea —le retó Plagg.

—Solo espera.

Veinte minutos después, Adrien se ocultó en los últimos asientos del salón y agudizó el oído. Se sentían unos pasos apresurados.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —casi gritaba una voz que él conocía bien.

Vio como la chica revisaba su puesto desesperada. Hasta que vio algo y corrió a la mesa de la profesora.

—¡Aquí está! —abrazó el cuaderno —. ¡Jamás te volveré a perder!

—¡¿Qué?! —Adrien se levantó de golpe, incluso tiró una de las sillas que había utilizado como escondite. Marinette dio un salto y observó al intruso con los ojos abiertos de par en par —. ¡Se supone que tú y yo solo somos amigos! —exclamó Adrien horrorizado.

Marinette también la miró horrorizada.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó la azabache espantada, sentía que sus secretos habían sido descubiertos.

—Yo...

Parecía que los lugares se habían intercambiado. Ahora Adrien se sentía torpe y capaz de tartamudear, mientras que Marinette intentaba no caerse, se mantenía lo más seria posible.

Plagg rió desde la mochila de Adrien. En el fondo, Plagg era el que más secretos sabía. Conocía la identidad de ambos, y también... había visto la última hoja de ese famoso cuaderno, hoja que Adrien no había leído, hoja que aterraba a Marinette.

"Algún día espero poder casarme con Adrien. Tendremos tres hijos, se llamarán: Hugo, Emma y Louis. ¡Ah! Y también tendremos un hámster llamado..."

No pudo evitar reír al recordar esa hoja, era realmente buena. ¿Quién diría que Ladybug tendría una gran imaginación? Considerando todos los planes que crea en pocos segundos, era algo imaginable.


	7. Goloso

Marinette se encontraba en el recreo sentada comiendo uno de los habituales dulces que sus padres le daban. El día de hoy prepararon galletas con chispas de chocolate que estaban deliciosas. Tikki estaba deleitada con una. Alya también, y Nino estaba con una sonrisa que no se la quitaba nadie.

—¿No sería muy lindo que le dieras una galleta a Adrien? —propuso Alya. Marinette la miró algo asustada —. Esta solo —le hizo notar.

—Es un modelo, no come dulces —entonces Marinette comenzó a pensar en lo maravilloso que era Adrien y en lo mucho que se cuidaba. Seguramente tenía muchas rutinas de ejercicio para siempre mantenerse tan bien, ¡era todo un ejemplo a seguir!

Escuchó unas risas y dirigió su mirada desconcertada hacia Nino.

—¿Adrien no come dulces? ¡qué buen chiste! —Nino continuó riendo hasta que Alya lo golpeó por detrás de la cabeza. Él se quejó y se defendió rápidamente: —. ¡Adrien ama los dulces! Cada vez que tiene la oportunidad los come, aunque sea a escondidas.

Marinette analizó un poco esa oración. "Ama los dulces, los come a escondidas".

No pudo evitar recordar el día en el que Adrien fue a su casa y sus padres subían muchos dulces a su habitación, ella se enojó pensando que los estaban molestando. Pero nunca se detuvo a pensar en Adrien, en que quizás... él realmente quería esos dulces. ¡Qué egoísta!

—Soy una tonta —se lamentó.

—No lo eres, es solo... —Nino iba a tomar otra galleta, pero Marinette tomó el plato y se acercó corriendo a Adrien. Alya sonrió de modo orgulloso, le gustaba cada vez que Marinette se animaba a tomar la iniciativa.

Adrien se encontraba sentado en una banca mientras leía las notas para la próxima clase. Siempre había sido un gran estudiante, pero de todas formas le gustaba repasar, la memoria era frágil.

—¡Hola! —levantó la vista para cruzarse con Marinette. Olía delicioso, galletas...

No pudo evitar sonreír y buscar la fuente de ese olor. Era un goloso de primera, amaba todo tipo de dulces. Aunque los tenía casi prohibidos, ser un modelo no era algo tan fácil.

Marinette se sentó a su lado.

—Hola —respondió el saludo.

Eso pareció animar a Marinette, puesto que ella le sonrió y después armándose un poco de valor, acercó un recipiente con galletas. Lo colocó justo en las piernas de Adrien. Él la observó un poco confundido.

—Son para ti... —lo dijo bajo, pero no tanto. Adrien escuchó.

—¿Para mí? ¿por qué?

Un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la azabache. Tomó algo de aire y habló:

—Simplemente quería darte un regalo, eres un chico bastante ocupado y sé que te gustan los dulces —dijo de golpe, no quería tartamudear.

—¿Cómo sabes que me gustan los dulces? —la pregunta pareció preocupar al muchacho —. ¿Viste algo?

—¿Ver algo? —preguntó Marinette confundida. Claro que no había visto nada.

—Nada, nada... —para aligerar un poco el ambiente Adrien tomó una galleta y la probó. Dios santo. Era la galleta más rica que había tenido el gusto de probar, ese sabor era glorioso y las chispas le daban un toque aún más rico. Tomó otra, la disfrutó del mismo modo. No se había dado cuenta cuando ya iba por la tercera.

Marinette parecía en otro mundo mirando a su amado. Su cara siempre irradiaba inocencia, pero cuando disfrutaba algo se veía aún más bonito, era como un ángel. La sonrisa en el rostro de Adrien era única, se veía realmente dichoso. Marinette agradeció poder estar ahí observando.

—Marinette, cocinas delicioso —la felicitó Adrien.

—Oh, gracias. Pero estás galletas las hizo mi padre —respondió ella —. Aunque sé preparar galletas —una idea vino a su mente, no lo pensó antes de añadir: —. Algún día puedo enseñarte.

—¡Claro! —Adrien pensó en lo genial que sería poder preparar esas deliciosas galletas y comerlas cada vez que quisiera. ¡Sería como un sueño!

Ambos sintieron una luz que apareció de la nada, fue raro, aunque gracias a eso rieron y se miraron por unos segundos.

—Alya, deberías sacar el flash para la próxima.

—Fue un error, pero no se dieron cuenta —sonrió Alya mientras observaba la fotografía que había tomado —. ¡Míralos! Parecen en su mundo, ¡son tan lindos!


	8. Un favor que solo tú puedes hacer

Desde hace un tiempo Adrien y Marinette se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos, pasaban más tiempo juntos que antes. Hablaban de todo un poco, jugaban y aprendían uno del otro.

Marinette le había comentado a Adrien que realmente le encantaba diseñar, que esa era su pasión. Adrien le hablaba del piano, de lo mucho que disfrutaba tocándolo, que lo transportaba a su lugar feliz.

Así fue como poco a poco se fueron conociendo más y más. Lo suficiente como para pedirse favores.

Una tarde Adrien fue a la panadería de los padres de Marinette. Ahí estuvo junto a ella y Marinette le enseñó a preparar galletas. Lo hicieron en cocinas separadas. Las galletas de Marinette eran de color rosado, eran muy lindas. En cambio las de Adrien...

—Galletas quemadas... —el rostro de Adrien se veía triste, parecía decepcionado de que sus galletas hayan quedado mal.

Marinette lo miró con ternura, Adrien parecía un niño pequeño, siempre tan sensible y tan tierno. Vio sus galletas, parecían quemadas debido a lo negras que estaban, no se veían nada apetitosas, pero aún así intentó comer una.

—Seguramente son deliciosas —dijo al tomar una. La mordió, la probó y estaba realmente quemada, su sabor no era delicioso —. Es exquisita —dijo intentando tragar la galleta.

—¿En serio? —Marinette asintió con algo de asco —. ¡Genial! —ahora Adrien probó una y realmente se arrepintió, eso era lo peor que había probado en su vida. Empezó a toser, era asqueroso y difícil de tragar.

Buscó agua.

—¡No! —Marinette buscó leche, en cuanto la encontró sirvió un poco y se la entregó a Adrien —. Esto sabrá mejor.

—Gracias —Adrien bebió la leche y se dio cuenta de que Marinette tenía razón, era delicioso —. Para la próxima dime la verdad, por favor. No quiero morir envenenado.

Hubo otra oportunidad en la cual necesitaban un reemplazo para esgrima, porque justamente alguien había faltado y necesitaban un número par de personas para poder tener la lección. Justamente (por casualidad) Marinette estaba cerca.

—¡Por favor, Marinette! Esto es algo que solo tú puedes hacer.

Marinette abrió los ojos de par en par y frunció el ceño.

—¿Solo yo? —notó como Kagami la miraba de modo asesino, parecía enojada —. Ni siquiera soy buena en esgrima —dijo más que nada para que Kagami se quedará tranquila, no quería más enemigas, le bastaba con la loca de Lila.

—Eres la única persona aquí —ambos rieron —. ¿Por favor?

Y así fue como Marinette peleó con Adrien. Al principio no entendía nada, pero según comprendió... ella fue la ganadora. O tal vez simplemente Adrien la había dejado ganar.

—Yo quiero una revancha —dijo Kagami con voz fuerte —. Contra ti —y apuntó a Marinette.

Pelear contra Kagami había sido algo increíblemente complejo. Kagami no era suave ni delicada, no era nada similar a Adrien. Ella peleaba con rabia, con rencor. Y Marinette lo entendía, era como ser Ladybug y Riposte, Kagami aún no olvidaba ese día, la situación de ese punto.

Kagami la tiró al suelo con su rivete, la tocó y la anunciaron ganadora. Para sorpresa de Marinette, fue ella quien la ayudó a levantarse tomándola de la mano.

—Eres buena, pero aún dudas —le dijo Kagami —. Algún día me gustaría tener otra pelea, eres una digna oponente —fue lo que dijo ese día.

—Eso fue intenso... —susurró Adrien.

Y ya lo más reciente que había sucedido fue una tarde en la habitación de Marinette. Ella había diseñado un vestido parecido al traje de Ladybug. Era un vestido hasta la rodilla de color rojo, tenía algunos detalles en negro y una manga larga, era como un vestido elegante.

—Es muy bonito —Adrien planeó algo —. ¿No te gustaría que se lo muestre a mi padre?

—¿Crees que le gustará algo de una novata? —preguntó confundida Marinette.

—No eres tan novata, recuerda lo del sombrero, ganaste el concurso —le recordó él.

Así fue como Adrien se llevó el vestido.

Dos semanas después, en una llamada le pidió a Marinette que lo acompañará a un lugar importante. Marinette aceptó, solo que Adrien no estaba solo, estaba con una chica mayor.

—Necesito que confíes en ella —pidió Adrien.

Marinette no sabía qué decir.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, esto es algo que solo tú puedes hacer.

Los ojos de Adrien, fue gracias a sus ojos que no se pudo negar.

Y vaya que había sido algo mágico. No era un favor, más que nada eso era algo para ella, era un sueño hecho realidad.

La maquillaron, le colocaron un hermoso antifaz rojo con puntos negros y algunas plumas. Le colocaron su vestido, unos tacones negros y soltaron su cabello.

La condujeron a una pasarela y ahí en el escenario se encontraba Adrien. Adrien con ropa similar a la de Chat Noir y un antifaz con algunas plumas (quizás artificiales) también.

¡Ambos modelarían juntos! ¡eso era un sueño! Marinette solo se quería desmayar.

—¿Lista, mi Lady? —algo en esa oración le recordó mucho a Chat Noir, eran tonos muy similares. Raro...

—Listo, mi Gatito —Adrien sintió lo mismo, era el mismo tono de Ladybug, un tono juguetón.

Ambos se dieron la mano y fueron al escenario, era un sentimiento de felicidad absoluta, algo completamente nuevo y bastante agradable.


	9. Regalo de cumpleaños

El cumpleaños de Adrien estaba cerca. Pronto cumpliría dieciséis años, es increíble pensar en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.

Marinette tenía un cofre lleno de regalos para él, tenía regalos asegurados para sus próximos treinta cumpleaños.

Pero por alguna razón, sentía que ninguno de esos regalos eran apropiados, que ninguno serviría. Era una sensación extraña.

—¿Qué pasa, Marinette? —Tikki podía sentir la preocupación de su portadora, además, se reflejaba en sus ojos que algo le afligía.

Marinette sonrió de lado, le agradaba poder contar con el apoyo de su kwami, era una gran amiga y compañera.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Adrien —respondió la azabache. Tikki asintió, lo sabía, Marinette aún sabía todo lo relacionado al joven rubio. Solo que aún no notaba el problema.

—¿No deberías estar contenta? —preguntó Tikki —. Cumplir años es algo bonito, es un motivo de celebración.

Marinette sonrió de medio lado. Estaba feliz por Adrien, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Es decir... las cosas aún no cambiaban, Adrien seguía viviendo bajo las normas de Gabriel y seguramente no lo dejaría festejar su cumpleaños. Marinette tenía algo de miedo de que Adrien resultase akumatizado, que las emociones negativas ganaran.

—Marinette, Adrien estará bien —Tikki entendía a su portadora y en ocasiones se sentía capaz de percibir sus pensamientos, eso se debía a todo el tiempo que llevaban juntas —. Tiene a sus amigos y seguramente estará feliz con sus regalos.

Marinette se mantuvo callada, se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos. Tenía una idea para su cumpleaños, la había hecho hace tiempo. Solo que sentía que le podría traer algunos problemas.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio todos felicitaron a Adrien. Lo abrazaban, se tomaban selfies a su lado y pocos le dieron un regalo. Chloé intentó acapararlo, pero él no se dejó, simplemente se mantuvo al lado de sus amigos. Nino le preguntaba si haría fiesta o algo así, pero él simplemente dijo que no ese día. Quizás para que su mejor amigo no resultase akumatizado de nuevo.

Adrien se veía algo decaído. Aún así, nunca estuvo solo. Marinette intentaba acercarse, pero no lo conseguía. Ya comenzaba a darse por vencida, simplemente se dejó caer en su asiento y suspiró derrotada.

De pronto sintió como la puerta del salón se cerraba de golpe. Al levantar la vista se encontró con Adrien. No pudo decir nada, él se adelantó:

—Marinette, lamento haberte asustado.

—No lo hiciste.

Adrien suspiró aparentemente aliviado.

—No me han dejado solo en ningún momento, no me estoy quejando, es solo que... —Adrien se sentó a su lado, tocaba su cabello con desespero a medida que hablaba —. Más que nada las personas que me siguen son mis fans, no mis amigos. No es lindo.

Marinette suspiró y se lleno de valor.

—Hablando de eso... te hice un regalo —Marinette le entregó un paquete de regalo. Adrien sonrió con dulzura.

—Muchas gracias —besó la mejilla de su amiga con ternura, ella se sonrojo pero intentó ocultar eso, no quería ser tan obvia.

Adrien abrió el regalo y se encontró con un bonito sombrero. Era celeste, era muy similar a cierta bufanda que su padre le había dado el año pasado.

Marinette sabía que se había arriesgado mucho al dar ese obsequio, pero ya lo tenía hecho desde hace años. Además, tenía unos guantes a juego (para el año que viene, claro está)

Adrien se acordó de la bufanda y notó tantas similitudes. El color, la tela, la suavidad. Era algo raro. ¿Acaso Marinette y su padre compraban en la misma tienda? Él siempre pensó que Gabriel la había cosido.

—Marinette...

—¡Te traje macarrons! —sacó una cajita de modo rápido y se la entregó a Adrien. Marinette sabía lo mucho que Adrien amaba los dulces y no quería tener que responder preguntas, no estaba lista.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron de modo automático, eso se veía delicioso y conociendo la mano de la azabache, seguramente sabían como el cielo. ¡Dios!

—¡Muchas gracias! —Adrien abrió la caja y se encontró con macarrones de color amarillo. Probó uno y se deleitó enseguida, era delicioso —. Mm... —pronunció —. Cocinas tan delicioso, gracias.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijo ella. Se sentía aliviada por haber conseguido cambiar el tema, así no tendría que dar explicaciones y su pequeño secreto (o bueno, uno de sus secretos) continuaba a salvo.


	10. Juego de palabras

Una vez en la clase de Literatura, Adrien descubrió algo sobre sí mismo. Estaba fascinado, porque era la primera vez que algo así sucedía.

Es que... todo lo que Adrien hacía no era por gusto, todo era algo impuesto. El modelaje no era su pasión, solo lo hacía por satisfacer a su padre, se veía tan feliz cuando modelaba que prefería no discutir con él. El esgrima le encantaba, pero él no había decidido meterse en ese taller. Los idiomas también le gustaban, aunque le resultaban bastante aburridos, pero también era algo impuesto por su padre.

Definitivamente, para Adrien era muy difícil tomar sus propias decisiones. Era un chico demasiado bueno, era sensible y odiaba hacer sentir mal a los demás. Por esa misma razón, no se conocía a sí mismo del todo bien. Se podría decir que sus gustos aún no eran del todo descubiertos.

Pero gracias a la clase de Literatura había descubierto que era muy bueno en las rimas, eso le encantaba y no podía dejar de jugar con eso. Y no era el único, Marinette jugaba con él a las rimas.

—Con todo ese talento que tienes para rimar, podrías hacer grandes cosas —le decía Marinette mientras se encontraban sentados en la banca ubicada en el parque. Últimamente se juntaban mucho en ese lugar, era tranquilo y era un lugar abierto, lo cual era aún más agradable.

Adrien amaba estar ante el sol.

—¿Algo como qué? —preguntó Adrien.

—Mm... escribir poesía, eso requiere rimas —comentó Marinette mientras pensaba en algo.

—Quizás...

Adrien pensaba que esa faceta de las rimas tenía su lado malo, porque lo hacia actuar como Chat Noir sin darse cuenta. Cuando molestaba a su amada Lady, utilizaba muchas rimas de modo no intencional. Quizás ahora se estaba arriesgando un poco, solo que no lo podía evitar.

—Es fácil, solo tienes que dejar salir tus sentimientos —Marinette por alguna razón no dejaba de pensar en su Gatito, él era un gran poeta, aunque a veces era un gran y molesto gato tonto. Era raro, pero le agradaba.

Entonces Marinette pensó en Adrien, solo en su nombre y no pudo evitar querer rimar su nombre.

—Adrien... —había dicho en voz alta. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sí? —respondió el aludido, pero la chica no dijo nada más. Él la miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba concentrada.

—Adrien es alguien... —volvió a susurrar ella.

—¿Soy alguien? —Adrien parecía confundido.

Marinette se sonrojo al notar que estaba hablando en voz alta y le dio algo de vergüenza, realmente no sabía qué decir para intentar arreglar eso.

—Adrien es alguien de bien —dijo ella demostrando que estaba rimando. Aunque le salió una risa nerviosa.

—Eso rima, pero no me gusta tanto —Adrien se puso pensativo —. Creo que podríamos hacer más juegos de palabras, mejor elaborados. Eres buena, pero te falta algo de práctica, mi... —notó que casi decía "Mi Lady" y notó el peligro —... Buguinette.

—¿Buguinette? —ella pareció confundida.

—Digamos que es un juego de palabras —Adrien rió y le guiñó el ojo a su amiga.

—Tú también eres malo en eso —la chica se cruzó de brazos.

—No tan malo como tú —se defendió él —. "Adrien es alguien de bien", por favor, todos somos alguien.

—Rimar Adrien no es tan fácil —se defendió la chica.

—Creo que en vez de jugar con nuestros nombres, deberíamos buscar otras cosas —Adrien pensó en Marinette, en sus pasiones y en lo deliciosa que era su comida —. Mari-mida.

—¿Mari-mida? ¿qué es eso?

—Marinette y comida: Mari-mida.

—¡Diablos! Eres terrible —ella empezó a reír. Adrien se enojó un poco y le dio un leve empujón, aunque tenía que admitir que le encantaba escuchar la risa de su amiga. Era tan suave, tan dulce y tan embriagante, te contagiaba deseos de reír también.

De hecho, Marinette era buena con esos juegos de palabras, o bueno: uniendo palabras. Desde hace algún tiempo había unido su nombre junto con el de su amado, de ese modo había nacido el "Adrinette", aunque por ahora permanecería en secreto.


	11. Cara a cara

Ver como sus mejores amigos eran novios era algo muy bonito. Era curioso pensar que Nino y Alya se hicieron novios gracias a ella, gracias a que los encerró en una jaula y pasaron mucho tiempo juntos. Ellos se veían adorables juntos, eran la pareja perfecta.

Marinette los veía pasar el tiempo juntos y se alegraba mucho, estaba realmente feliz por su mejor amiga, si ella estaba feliz, ella compartía su felicidad.

Pero también pensaba en ella. En ella y en Adrien, en como aún no pasaba nada. Eran buenos amigos, se querían y les gustaba pasar el tiempo juntos, pero nada más.

No podía evitar pensar en la historia de amor de Maestro Fu. Un amor imposible, un amor que hasta el día de hoy no podía funcionar, todo gracias a los Miraculous y a los secretos.

La vida pasaba y las cosas continuaban del mismo modo. Ella se sentía aburrida de estar estancada, de no poder avanzar, de callar sus sentimientos.

Una vez intentó escribir una carta a modo de declaración, pero las cosas no salieron como ella esperó al dar la carta equivocada (fue penoso) y había que admitir que no utilizó las palabras correctas para expresar sus sentimientos. Ya era hora de hablar cara a cara con Adrien.

Alya había ayudado a que ambos chicos estuviesen solos al final del día, se quedaron hablando en la biblioteca. También había ayudado el hecho de que los dejaran como compañeros para un proyecto.

—Estudiar sobre otras culturas resulta tan interesante, me encanta Japón —Adrien parecía muy emocionado.

—¿Qué otras cosas te gustan? —Marinette ya tenía una idea de como llegar al tema que ella necesitaba, solo debía ser precavida.

Adrien no pensó mucho antes de responder:

—Me gustan muchas cosas. Salir, pasar tiempo con mis amigos, estudiar, comer, ver televisión y creo que más —sonrió él.

—¿Sabes que me gusta a mí?

—¿Qué?

Vamos Marinette, solo dilo, solo dile en la cara: me gustas tú.

—Me... me... —no podía, no podía hacerlo, no podía ser tan directa —...me agrada pasar tiempo contigo —soltó de modo rápido.

¡Lo había dicho! ¡había sido directa!

Adrien sonrió. Esa era una buena señal.

—A mí también.

—¿En serio? —su corazón latió acelerado, para no gritar tomó su lápiz del escritorio y lo apretó un poquito de modo involuntario.

—Cuando recién nos conocimos, pensé que te caía mal y eso era algo lamentable, siempre me pareciste agradable.

Claro, con todo eso del accidente de la goma de mascar y eso de ser amigo de Chloé. Era entendible que Adrien pensara eso.

—Siempre tartamudeabas o actuabas raro, siempre pensé que querías evitarme —admitió él.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿evitarlo?! ¡por supuesto que no! Esos tartamudeos eran debido al nerviosismo, al amor, al miedo al rechazo, a no ser lo suficientemente buena para un chico como él.

—Pero estoy feliz de que todo eso haya cambiado, estoy feliz de poder habernos conocido bien —sonrió Adrien —. Me has ayudado en tantas ocasiones, siempre que alguien te necesita tú estás ahí. Eres increíble Marinette.

El sonrojo se hizo presente, el sudor en las manos llegó. ¡Dios! Era increíble que aún pudiera sostener ese lápiz entre tanto sudor.

—Por eso estoy feliz de que seamos amigos, eres una muy buena amiga Marinette. No sé qué haría sin ti.

"Una muy buena amiga"

¡Esa frase! ¡siempre era esa misma frase! Dios, ¿cuántas veces tendría que escuchar esa frase? ¿también la diría en el altar?

—¿Estás bien? Acabas de romper tú lápiz —le dijo Adrien.

Miró sus manos y efectivamente había roto el lápiz. Incómodo...

—Lápiz defectuoso —respondió restando importancia —. Será mejor que sigamos con Japón, vamos...

Era irónico pensar que después de todo, si habían hablado cara a cara. Aunque quien había dicho las cosas fue Adrien y debió haber sido al revés. El subconsciente de Marinette era tan cruel que ella juraría haber escuchado una risa en el ambiente. Ya se estaba volviendo loca.


	12. La novia de Adrien

El año anterior Marinette había escondido a Adrien, lo intentó ayudar y de ese modo habían conseguido ingresar al cine y por poco veían juntos la película de la madre de Adrien. Ese día había sido genial, aunque los medios (y más que nada los fans de Adrien) habían tomado muchas fotografías y se creía que Marinette era la novia de Adrien. Ese día siempre sería inolvidable para Marinette, había sido todo asombroso, pasar tanto tiempo con Adrien y que todos piensen que es su novia.

Actualmente ambos adolescentes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. En el colegio se juntaban mucho, hablaban de cada tema que se les venía a la mente y en la calle también se juntaban. Eran personas inseparables.

Marinette le estaba enseñando muchas cosas a Adrien, cocinar, hacer tareas del hogar y ser alguien un poco más normal, menos reservado y más abierto. Incluso lo había llevado a comer comida chatarra.

—¿Cómo quieres que coma esto con la mano? —Adrien parecía desconcertado, se sentía como hacer algo malo, algo realmente incorrecto.

Marinette reprimió una risa.

—Adrien, es un hot-dog, debes comerlo con la mano —volvió a explicar Marinette.

—Nathalie me ha dicho que cada comida tiene su utensilio, nada debe ser comido con la mano.

—¿Y qué hay de los macarrones? ¿o qué hay del pan?

—Esos son postres, es algo diferente.

Marinette negó con la cabeza. Adrien era un chico realmente educado, era de suponer conociendo su apellido y lo famoso que eran tanto él como su padre. Debía cuidarse, debía mantener en alto ese apellido.

—Solo mírame.

Marinette tomó entre sus manos su hot-dog (que ya había sido previamente aderezado con ketchup y un poco de mayonesa), luego le dio un mordisco y listo. Adrien observaba todo atento. ¿En serio se comía de ese modo y listo?

—Eso es todo.

—Mm... —Adrien aún no parecía muy convencido.

—¡Solo pruébalo!

Después de ese grito sintió algo de vergüenza porque algunas personas los miraron. Adrien se encogió de hombros y sin pensarlo dos veces, imitó a la azabache. Mordió su hot-dog y se quedó casi con la boca abierta. ¡Era delicioso!

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó después de tragar —. ¡Esto es delicioso! He probado comidas más sofisticadas y esto me gustó mucho más.

Marinette rió levemente.

—Tienes... —Adrien tenía la boca sucia, tenía una mancha de ketchup en la mejilla. En vez de terminar la oración, tomó su servilleta y ella misma limpió el angelical rostro de su amado. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto?

—Gracias, Mari.

Al día siguiente apenas Marinette ingresó al salón, su mejor amiga la interceptó.

—Mira esto —Alya no hablaba fuerte, simplemente le estaba hablando de modo privado. Le enseñó la pantalla de su celular y Marinette casi se desmaya. ¡¿Otra vez lo mismo?!

Se veía la imagen de como ella limpiaba el rostro de Adrien y se leía: "La novia de Adrien Agreste." Y algo sobre que habían sido vistos juntos en un lugar público.

Muchos de sus compañeros se burlaron de ambos, no de mal modo, sino que por juego.

—Adrien nunca saldría con la Panaderita —dijo Chloé con voz creída como siempre.

Adrien escuchó eso y se sintió mal por Marinette.

—Marinette es una chica increíble, ella es inteligente, amable, amorosa y es una persona con la que es muy agradable estar —respondió Adrien siendo tan tierno como siempre.

Un "¡Aww!" se escuchó gracias a todo el salón. Eso había sido muy bonito. Marinette estaba muy sonrojada, demasiado. Alya la pellizcó.

—Cualquier chico sería afortunado de salir con ella —finalizó Adrien.

Eso dejó a Chloé mordiendo con desespero y rabia un lápiz. Y a una Marinette a punto de desmayarse debido a la emoción, estaba feliz porque no había utilizado la famosa frase. ¡Eso era un avance! O al menos así lo quería ver ella.


	13. Buena suerte

Las pruebas finales se encontraban cerca, demasiado cerca. Lo bueno era que la maestra Bustier era una persona dulce y amable, por lo que no quería estresar sin motivo a sus alumnos, así que no haría las pruebas tan seguidas. El problema era que la primera prueba sería la de Física, materia que Marinette detestaba.

Alya entendía bien Física, era buena. Ella fácilmente podría explicarle la materia a Marinette, pero ya estaba comprometida a explicar el tema a su novio, que no entendía absolutamente nada de la materia. Por ese motivo, Marinette estaba estudiando sola.

Adrien también estaba en la biblioteca ese día, buscaba un libro para una tarea. Apenas vio a Marinette se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Estudiando? —preguntó amablemente.

Marinette dio un leve salto, se estaba quedando casi dormida. Adrien la vio y se rió de modo breve, tenía la cara rallada. El texto del cuaderno estaba en su mejilla.

—Sí —respondió al captar la pregunta. Se sentía un poco avergonzada, Adrien siempre la veía en el peor momento posible.

—Se nota —Adrien señaló su mejilla, indicando que estaba sucia.

—¡Soy un desastre! —Marinette pasó su palma por su mejilla, pero solo empeoró la situación, se ensució aún más —. Física no es mi fuerte, no entiendo nada.

—No es tan difícil, escucha...

De ese modo Adrien le explicó un poco de la materia a Marinette. Incluso ella se sintió con la confianza suficiente para realizar preguntas, preguntas que Adrien amablemente respondió. Adrien sabía que era una materia algo compleja, pero todo tenía un truco.

—Si tienes problemas intenta pensar en algo que te recuerde a la materia, no importa si es solo una palabra o un color —le dijo Adrien —. Es un buen truco, asocia algo con la física y así nunca más vas a reprobar.

—¿Ese es tú secreto?

—Mi secreto es que tengo una gran memoria —¿cómo no? Con tantos años de encierro, una de sus únicas opciones de vida era leer demasiado, tenía muchos libros de colegio y una que otra novela. Pero no quería que sintieran lástima por él —. Además, si quieres algo de suerte extra —Adrien rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta que dio con lo que buscaba —. Te puedo prestar mi amuleto Marinette.

Marinette se sonrojó al ver esa pulsera que le había prestado a Adrien hace un tiempo, cuando fue todo eso del entrenamiento de los videojuegos. Era tan lindo ver que aún la llevaba con él a todos lados, realmente Adrien era un chico muy detallista y muy especial.

—Yo también tengo mi amuleto Adrien —Marinette le mostró a Adrien que ella también llevaba la pulsera que él le regaló para su cumpleaños.

Adrien la vio y sonrió. No sabía que le había gustado tanto, de hecho, jamás la había visto utilizando esa pulsera. No pudo evitar darle un breve abrazo a Marinette.

—Quizás deberíamos usar las pulseras —sorpresivamente Adrien se colocó la pulsera, a pesar de ser rosada con verde. Marinette parpadeó algo confundida —. Necesitamos algo de suerte, vienen los exámenes y en mí caso también las pruebas de Esgrima.

—Entiendo —Marinette también se colocó su pulsera.

Ambos sonrieron, compartieron una mirada cómplice y sin pensarlo dos veces chocaron sus pulseras y gritaron:

—¡Buena suerte! —para después estallar en carcajadas.


	14. San Valentín

San Valentín se había hecho presente y Adrien se sentía un completo egoísta. Ciertamente solo esperaba que alguien pudiese ser akumatizado para así pasar un rato a solas con su amada Lady. Pero aparentemente ése día nadie tenía sentimientos negativos, nadie tenía el corazón roto o se sentía dejado de lado.

Adrien por su parte se sentía un poco agotado. Las chicas no dejaban de perseguirlo y de enviarle notas, chocolates y una que otra chica osada se tomaba una fotografía con él y luego le pedía un autógrafo. San Valentín podía ser un día agotador.

Marinette tenía la idea de salir con Adrien ese día, quizás podría invitarlo a comer helado, ir al cine o simplemente salir a caminar por ahí. Pero hasta ahora no conseguía acercarse a su amado. Sucede que estaba rodeado de chicas, lo seguían a todas partes, lo tenían dentro de un perfecto círculo.

—Claro, con lo guapo que es... debí suponerlo... —Marinette se sentía desanimada, sus planes nunca salían como ella esperaba.

Ni siquiera Chloé había podido estar a solas con él, nadie le daba libertad al pobre de Adrien.

De un momento a otro, alguien chocó con Marinette. Ella no tuvo tiempo de gritar o de decir algo, taparon su boca y la metieron al primer salón que encontraron. En cuanto la soltaron, se topó cara a cara con Adrien.

—Adrien... —susurró ella.

—Lo lamento, Marinette. Solamente quería estar solo un rato —respondió él —. San Valentín es un poco agotador cuando eres famoso —explicó.

—Lo sé, vi como te seguían por todas partes.

—¡Exacto! Lo único que quería era tener un día normal, no imaginé que todas esas chicas me acosarían tanto.

Marinette rió de modo breve, Adrien no se daba cuenta pero en ocasiones podía ser un chico realmente divertido, lo mejor era que le salía de modo natural.

—Parece una película de terror —bromeó Marinette.

—¿Una donde te dan muchos regalos?

—Mm... es como cuando la maestra Bustier se convirtió en Zom-besito —aclaró Marinette —. Ataques de amor y ternura. Beso... beso —Marinette imitó a los zombies de Zom-besito.

Adrien rió.

—¡Es tan cierto! —ambos comenzaron a reír. Estaban pasando un rato agradable.

Ambos se sentaron por un momento en el suelo. Marinette tenía una sonrisa marcada en el rostro, eso era lo que había deseado desde un principio: poder estar a solas con Adrien. Ya parecía una cita, aunque una bastante rara.

Adrien notó que tenía una caja de chocolates al lado.

—¿Gustas? —Adrien abrió la caja y le ofreció un bombón a Marinette.

—¿En serio? —preguntó de modo tímido. Adrien asintió.

—Claro, nada me gustaría más que compartir mis chocolates con una amiga.

Vaya forma de matar la magia.

Ambos estiraron la mano para sacar un bombón, justo en ese momento sus dedos se rozaron, ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, se sonrojaron y voltearon la mirada del modo más rápido posible.


	15. Rival amoroso

Adrien y Marinette se habían convertido en grandes amigos. Amigos que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, jugaban, se divertían y al mismo tiempo se ayudaban y se enseñaban cosas. Ya era costumbre para ellos estar juntos a diario. Siempre después de clases se juntaban un rato, en ocasiones podía ser una tarde entera, y en ocasiones un rato debido a las ocupaciones de Adrien.

Estaban acostumbrados, poco a poco su amistad comenzaba a fortalecerse. Adrien adoraba pasar tiempo con su amiga, su mejor amiga.

Pero de un día para otro eso cambió un poco. Al principio no se notaba tanto, pero después sí, fue demasiado notorio.

Marinette comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Luka y los demás, ya que ellos habían formado una banda. Marinette diseñó los vestuarios, grabó un vídeo y muchas cosas más. Había sucedido algo raro, un robo musical o algo así. Gracias a ese robo, Luka había resultado akumatizado y cuando toda esa situación acabó, Marinette se unió mucho a Luka.

—¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a comer helado? —propuso Adrien.

—Lo lamento, hoy veré a Luka —respondió Marinette.

—¿De nuevo? —Adrien no se dio cuenta de su tono, pero había sonado como una queja. Marinette sonrió mientras asentía.

—Luka es muy bueno con la guitarra, a partir de hoy comenzará a darme clases.

Adrien no sabía qué sentía. Luka le agradaba, no era un mal chico, era agradable, carismático y parecía un chico sincero. Pero por alguna razón, se sentía enojado. Muy enojado.

—La guitarra es bonita, pero no es el único instrumento existente.

—Siempre he querido aprender a tocar algún instrumento —comentó Marinette sonriendo —. Luka es la primera persona que se ofrece a enseñarme a tocar un instrumento.

Si Adrien hubiese sabido eso antes, le hubiese ofrecido darle clases de piano gratis. Los ojos celestes de la chica brillaban de un modo especial al hablar de música, se notaba que le gustaba mucho.

—Yo podría enseñarte piano algún día...

—¡Eso sería genial! ¡gracias! —ver esa sonrisa en los labios de Marinette lo hizo sonrojar sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Era raro.

Marinette parecía muy emocionada con todo eso del piano.

—Me encanta el piano, me gustaría mucho aprender a tocar la canción Ladybug, la que Jagged Stone compuso para Ladybug —explicó con ojos brillantes. Pero antes de delatarse añadió: —. Es una canción muy bonita, por eso me gusta —intentó sonar seria.

—¡Me encanta! Los acordes no son tan complejos, fácilmente podría enseñarte.

—¡Gracias! —ambos sonrieron.

Justo en ese momento una sombra se hizo presente. Ambos adolescentes se encontraron con Luka, que se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Qué hay, Adrien? —saludó Luka. Adrien levantó su mano a modo de saludo —. Mari, vine a buscarte para que empecemos con lo de la guitarra.

—¡Genial! —Marinette se levantó de un salto, estaba emocionada —. Adiós, Adrien —se despidió e inmediatamente se fue con Luka.

Adrien se quedó de brazos cruzados observando como Luka se llevaba a su buena amiga, Marinette. Por alguna razón se sentía enojado. También algo decepcionado, si hubiera sabido que Marinette deseaba aprender un instrumento, él la hubiese ayudado y ahora no se encontraría en esa situación. Eso no le parecía justo y por alguna razón se sentía algo egoísta.

Plagg desde su escondite reía de modo bajo, la situación le parecía divertida. Esperaba que ahora que tenía un "rival amoroso" su portador se diera cuenta de lo ciego que estaba y de que realmente le gustaba esa chica, que curiosamente era su amada Lady. Por eso estaba experimentando esos inevitables celos.


	16. Playa

El curso había organizado un viaje a la playa, sería durante un día entero. Todos se sentían felices, era una gran oportunidad, disfrutar entre amigos. Bueno... Adrien tuvo que rogar a Gabriel para poder ir, hasta que obtuvo ese tan deseado permiso. Marinette por su parte no se sentía feliz, aunque suene extraño, a ella no le gustaba la playa.

—Vamos, Marinette. No puedes estar amargada, la playa es genial —Alya intentaba animar a su amiga. Era extraño ver a la positiva azabache encerrada sin querer salir.

Marinette se quedó sentada en la cama y negó con la cabeza sin demostrar ninguna emoción.

—Ve a jugar con Nino y los demás, yo estaré bien —respondió Marinette.

—Pero...

—En serio, diviértanse —continuó la azabache —. No tienes que acompañarme, puedes disfrutar de la playa. Gracias —añadió.

Alya salió comentándole a su amiga que cualquier cosa le avisará, que ella la acompañaría. Además, Alya la dejó invitada para estar con los demás.

Tikki le preguntó algunas cosas a Marinette, solo que ella prefirió no responder. De todas formas, la kwami convenció a su portadora de salir un rato. Marinette observó como sus compañeros jugaban voleibol en la playa, se veía divertido, pero aún así no quiso jugar. Se dirigió un rato cerca del mar, pero la arena ya comenzaba a molestar, así que decidió volver a la cabaña.

—¡Marinette! —Adrien se acercó a ella.

Adrien estaba contento. Finalmente podía pasar un rato junto a su gran amiga y lo mejor de todo era que en esa ocasión era imposible que Luka hiciera su aparición, porque no formaba parte del curso.

—Hola —saludó ella. Estaba incómoda, no por Adrien, sino por el sol.

Esa actitud seca llamó la atención de Adrien un poco.

—No te he visto hoy, ¿por qué no juegas con los demás?

—Podría preguntar lo mismo —respondió de modo esquivo.

—No me gusta mucho jugar al voleibol —respondió Adrien —. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No me gusta la playa.

Adrien notó que Marinette tenía ciertos problemas para mirarlo, por eso se sacó sus lentes de sol y se los prestó a la chica. Ella agradeció y se los colocó rápidamente.

—¿No te gusta la playa? Es la primera vez que me dicen eso —Adrien la miraba fijamente, Marinette no se veía tan alegre como siempre —. ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta?

—Todo.

—¿Todo? ¡Vaya! Es la primera vez que vengo y hasta ahora me ha encantado.

Marinette se dio cuenta de que Adrien solamente llevaba un traje de baño. Se sonrojó de modo automático, su cuerpo era precioso, estaba muy bien trabajado y podía disfrutar de sus abdominales. ¡Dios! ¡era hermoso! Casi ríe tontamente, pero pudo contenerse.

—Iba a nadar un rato —Adrien quiso decir algo, se sentía incómodo al ser observado. Marinette dio un salto.

—Bi... bien —dijo ella tartamudeando —. ¡Qué lo pases bien!

Quería salir corriendo y dejar a Adrien solo, no quería ponerse tonta.

—¿No te gustaría acompañarme? No tengo deseos de estar solo.

—Eh... —¿podría controlar sus tartamudeos ante esa visión?

Adrien tomó la mano de Marinette y la hizo correr a su lado. Llegaron al mar, de un salto ambos se metieron. El agua estaba algo helada, pero no era algo desagradable, de hecho, la sensación daba cosquillas.

Adrien salpicó a Marinette, ella rió y comenzó a vengarse.

Por un momento había olvidado que estaba en el mar, que nadaba quizás en la orina de muchas personas y seres acuáticos. Que el sol molestaba, quemaba la piel y que la arena era la sensación más molesta del mundo. Por un momento, estaba jugando junto al amor de su vida, y no importaba nada más, solo disfrutar de ese agradable momento.


	17. Confesión

Desde un tiempo hasta ahora, Adrien se había dado cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado. Y se sentía de cierto modo extraño. Siempre había jurado amor a su Lady. Pero... ¿el amor podía cambiar de un día para el otro? Aún se cuestionaba.

—Chico, el ser humano cambia incluso sin darse cuenta —le decía Plagg.

Plagg debía saber algo respecto al tema, ¿no es así? Había que considerar la edad que poseía esa mágica criatura.

—Pero ella me gusta... —confesó Adrien.

Adrien se dejó caer en su cama y pensó.

Admiraba a Ladybug, la consideraba la chica más valiente de todo el mundo. Era fuerte, valiente y una chica realmente decidida. Cualquiera tendría suerte de conocerla.

Y es ahí donde entra la duda. ¿Él realmente la conocía tan bien como pensaba? Veía a la chica disfrazada y enmascarada, pero, ¿dónde quedaba todo lo demás? Ladybug era maravillosa gracias a su personalidad y a su valentía. Solo que... no sabía de sus gustos o de sus sueños.

Quizás Ladybug añoraba salvar París, algo así como lo que él también deseaba. Estaba bien, tenían un objetivo en común. ¿Y qué hay de los sueños personales de Ladybug? Sería mucho más fácil conocer su verdadera identidad.

Suspiro.

—¿Crees que esto está mal? —le preguntó a su kwami.

Plagg trago el queso camembert que sostenía entre sus manitas.

—Creo que no existe nada más complicado que el amor —respondió Plagg sin añadir nada más.

Entonces Adrien pensó en Marinette.

Esa chica era increíble. Era asombrosa, era la mejor chica que había conocido.

Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la demás, siempre estaba ahí para quien la necesitase. Era alguien genial. Además, era inteligente, valiente y talentosa. Era asombroso ver el talento que tenía para la moda, era buena en todo lo que se proponía.

También cocinaba delicioso, sus postres eran increíbles. Bailaba bien. Era una chica dulce, aunque a veces torpe y un poco rara con sus tartamudeos. Había algo en ella que la hacia increíble para Adrien.

—Se nota que esa chica te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano —se burló Plagg del sonrojo de su portador. Adrien se tapó el rostro sintiéndose avergonzado.

Plagg rió. El amor era algo extraño.

Marinette también había notado el acercamiento que Adrien y ella habían tenido durante el último tiempo. Su timidez, miedo e inseguridad fueron desapareciendo poco a poco. Cada vez se sentía más cómoda a su lado y su gran amor por él fue creciendo.

Ya se sentía lista, no había tiempo que perder.

Los cuatro amigos estuvieron juntos durante todo el día escolar. Jugaron, rieron y evitaron a Chloé y sus malos tratos. Habían quedado de acuerdo para ir al cine, solo que Adrien no obtuvo permiso.

A la salida, Marinette tomó de la mano a Adrien y lo detuvo. Bajó la mirada y respiro, se daba ánimos a sí misma.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó Adrien un poco confundido debido a la actitud de Marinette. Y también nervioso, la mano de la azabache era una sensación muy agradable, suave.

—Adrien, quería decirte que... te quiero —soltó rápidamente.

Él sonrió y soltó su mano del agarre de la azabache.

—Yo también te quiero, Marinette. Eres...

¡Esa frase no! ¡hoy no!

—Adrien, déjame terminar —él dio un salto confundido, ¿qué era eso? —. Al principio cuando te conocí, me caías mal. Te juzgué mal, pensé que eras igual a Chloé y a los demás de su clase. Jamás debí haber pensado eso, lo lamento.

Adrien no dijo nada, algo le decía que Marinette aún no terminaba.

—Con el tiempo te fui conociendo más y me di cuenta de lo genial que eres. Quiero decir, tienes una vida increíblemente ajetreada y aún así, quieres ser alguien normal. ¡No digo que no lo seas! —se corrigió automáticamente —. Es solo que... quieres estudiar, tener amigos y al mismo tiempo ser modelo y mantener feliz a tú padre —explicó Marinette.

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió de modo torpe.

—Creo que todo esto comenzó en el momento en el cual me prestaste el paraguas. Lo que quiero decir es que... —había llegado el momento de soltar la verdad: —. ¡Tú me gustas mucho Adrien!

En ese momento el corazón de ambos dio un salto. Marinette sintió que se caería desmayada. Y Adrien... no supo qué responde.

Marinette negó con la cabeza y soltó otro suspiro.

—No tienes que responder ahora. Solo quería que lo supieras, sentí que ya era el momento adecuado —confesó ella —. Nos vemos.

Marinette se fue sonriente, se había quitado un peso de encima, se sentía libre. Tikki la felicitó.

Y Adrien, sintiéndose aún aturdido, simplemente la dejó ir sin saber qué hacer o qué responder. Esa confesión había sido demasiado repentina para él.


	18. En la lluvia

(Éste one-shot es una continuación del anterior)

Adrien aún se lamentaba por no haber respondido algo en ese mismo instante. Se sintió como un cobarde, y definitivamente, él no era un cobarde. Tal vez lo era, pero se supone que no debería serlo. Él es Chat Noir, ¿cómo es posible que Adrien sea miedoso?

Ahora que pensaba en eso, Chat Noir estaba acostumbrado a los rechazos amorosos, sabía lo que se sentía, sabía que dolían. Pero Marinette no lo había tomado de esa forma, ella parecía relajada, completamente normal. ¿Es que eso había sido un rechazo? ¡todo era raro!

—Adrien, no tienes que pensar tanto en eso —Plagg ya no encontraba graciosa la situación, al contrario, sentía lástima por su portador —. Todo sucedió apenas ayer, habla con ella mañana.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga?

Plagg suspiró. Los humanos, o más bien: los adolescentes podían ser tan complicados. Rayos, el amor complicaba todo. Por eso era preferible enamorarse de la comida, ella jamás te mataría. Pero bueno, los humanos preferían complicarse la vida solos.

—Dile lo que sientes —fue lo único que Plagg pudo responder.

Adrien sabía que su kwami tenía razón, tenía que ser sincero. Pero una cosa era saber lo que debías hacer y otra cosa muy distinta era comportarte como era debido. Sabía que su respuesta cambiaría todo. ¿Acaso él se encontraba preparado para ese cambio? Aún no lo sabía. Seguía asustado.

Marinette se sentía feliz. Haber declarado sus sentimientos era algo genial, algo único. Jamás se sintió capaz de hacer eso, y poder lograrlo era algo mágico, algo increíble, algo inexplicable. Aún faltaba una respuesta, pero ¡era libre!, ¡al fin Adrien sabía de sus sentimientos!

Sabía que ahora todo sería distinto, pero ella se sentía preparada para lo que venía.

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette despertó y se preparó para ir al colegio. Escuchando las noticias se dio cuenta de que ese día había lluvia pronosticada. Sonrió y corrió a su habitación, una vez dentro abrió el armario y tomó un objeto muy especial. Aún sonriente lo guardó dentro de su mochila.

—Tikki, hoy será un buen día —dijo antes de bajar las escaleras y despedirse de sus padres.

Durante el día escolar, Adrien y Marinette se toparon en más de una ocasión. Estuvieron junto a sus amigos en el recreo, comieron los cuatro juntos y todo estuvo normal.

Adrien no entendía. Marinette en ningún momento le pidió una respuesta, en ningún momento mencionó el tema. ¿Es que acaso estaba esperando algo? ¿esperaba que él se acercase? Realmente, se sentía complicado.

La hora de salida llegó. Alya y Nino se fueron juntos, tendrían una cita en un lugar que no quisieron mencionar. Adrien no vio a Marinette. Aunque, apenas llegó a la puerta para salir, comenzó a llover. Se quedó parado bajo el umbral, resguardado de la lluvia.

—Mal día para no traer un paraguas —susurró con pesar.

Sintió una risa a su lado y vio que se trataba de Marinette. Inmediatamente se sintió algo tímido, torpe.

—Esto es como volver al comienzo —mencionó la azabache sonriendo.

—¿Volver al comiendo?

—El día en el que todo comenzó, sucedió esto...

Silencio.

Marinette colocó su mano en su espalda, sacó algo de su mochila y Adrien notó un paraguas negro. No era un paraguas ordinario, era su paraguas. Aquel que le prestó el primer día, cuando Plagg le dijo lo de los tortolitos.

Quizás Plagg siempre tuvo razón.

—Por eso dije eso —prosiguió Marinette.

Adrien sonrió.

—Amo la lluvia.

—¿Por qué?

—La lluvia tiene un significado especial. La lluvia simboliza la unión de mis padres —explicó recordando la película que contaba cómo se enamoraron sus padres.

Marinette miraba atentamente a Adrien. Esperando algo.

Adrien recordó esa película y recordó a su madre. Sintió que la tenía a su lado, que ella le obsequiaba valor.

—Ese paraguas es de la película de mi madre —Marinette saltó —. Creo que la lluvia tiene un significado especial para los Agreste, siempre suceden cosas importantes.

Ver los ojos de emoción de Marinette lo animó.

Marinette estaba emocionada, su corazón latía apresurado.

Adrien tomó su mano, ambos estaban bajo el paraguas. Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca uno del otro.

—Hoy no será la excepción —y sin dar tiempo a nada más, Adrien unió sus labios junto a los de su chica amada. Marinette se sorprendió, pero correspondió el beso.

Un beso ansiado por ambos. Un beso mágico, un beso lleno de emociones. Simplemente, un beso inolvidable para ambos.

Un trueno se sintió. Todo era tal y como la primera vez bajo la lluvia.


	19. Akumatizado

Todo parecía ir de maravilla. Ambos adolescentes se habían besado, se podría decir que ese era el primer beso de ambos, pero sería una mentira. Aunque ellos desconocieran la identidad del otro, lo cierto era que ya se habían besado dos veces antes.

Ambos querían caminar bajo la lluvia, pensaban que sería algo romántico. Solo que no pudieron, Gorila no lo permitió. Después de besar la mejilla de su amada, se fue. No podía dejar de sonreír.

—Adrien, si haces esas cosas podrías enfermar. Estar bajo la lluvia y el frío solo te provocará un resfriado —era regañado por Nathalie.

Él realmente no estaba prestando atención. Solo podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba, su corazón se sentía pleno, dichoso, lleno y feliz. Había sido algo tan espontáneo y al mismo tiempo perfecto, algo muy esperado por ambos.

Aunque aún no se podía definir como algo perfecto, aún faltaba pedirle oficialmente que sean novios. Eso ya sería aún mejor, eso valdría la pena.

Gabriel había recibido fotografías del beso. Se mantenía neutro respecto al tema. La verdad es que al ver esa imagen sintió una punzada, se sintió como volver al pasado. Recordó a Emilie, se recordó a sí mismo y vaya, fue algo realmente doloroso.

Ahora también sentía una oportunidad más para obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir. Él podía regañar, le podía decir que ella no era suficiente para un Agreste y ya.

¿Realmente se aprovecharía de su hijo de ese modo? Quizás su hijo podría ser un akuma poderoso, no por nada él practicaba esgrima, ya tenía un talento oculto.

Adrien sentía que su mundo no podía estar mejor, tenía todo planeado. ¡Mañana sería un gran día! ¡mañana todo iría de maravilla y serían felices!

O eso pensaba.

Su padre abrió la puerta abruptamente, sin tocar. Eso no era algo propio en él.

—Vi la foto —todo comenzó con esa oración. Adrien sabía que venían problemas.

Intentó explicar que la amaba, que era una chica increíble y que su familia recibía buen dinero. Ella valía la pena.

—Además, padre, el dinero no lo es todo en la vida —finalizó Adrien.

—El dinero es importante y debes respetar el apellido Agreste —Adrien se iba a defender, pero Gabriel no lo permitió —. Y no hablaremos más al respecto.

Gabriel se fue sonriente. Ver los ojos furiosos de su hijo solo demostraba que su plan había funcionado. Cerró la puerta y pudo sentir toda la rabia de Adrien.

—No explotes... —le pidió Plagg.

—¡¿Cómo me dices que no explote?! ¡es que tú no entiendes nada!

En el momento en el cual Adrien levantó su mano, Plagg le quitó el Miraculous a su portador. Adrien no se dio cuenta, estaba enojado, estaba hablando solo h moviéndose por toda la habitación.

—Es por tú bien, amigo —Plagg se fue volando. Sabía exactamente donde iría, se escondería con Fu. Era peligroso (y muy tonto) permanecer cerca de él.

Tal y como pensó, Adrien fue akumatizado. Se convirtió en alguien capaz de desaparecer a los adultos con un chasquido. Encontró a Nathalie, la desapareció sin piedad. Luego encontró a Gorila, hizo lo mismo. Pero su padre no estaba.

Decidió ir a buscarlo.

Las noticias no tardaron en mostrar lo que sucedía, toda esa devastación.

—¡Es Adrien! ¡tengo que salvarlo!

Marinette se transformó. Fue donde todo estaba sucediendo, intentó hacer recapacitar a Adrien, pero no lo consiguió. Él no era su amado, estaba cegado por un extraño odio.

Chat Noir no apareció en ningún momento. Ladybug sabía que sola no podría hacer nada, así que fue a buscar al maestro Fu. Él le prestó la caja de los Miraculous y ella tomó el único Miraculous que sabía funcionaría en esa situación.

Rena Rouge aceptó ayudar de inmediato.

—¿Puedes hacer que tus ilusiones hablen? —ella recordó que Volpina tenía ese poder.

—Eso creo.

—¡Perfecto!

Ladybug escribió algo en un papel, Rena Rouge la esperaba pacientemente aunque también algo asustada, el poder de ese akuma había desaparecido a sus padres.

Rena Rouge hizo la ilusión pedida por Ladybug, no cuestionó nada. Estaba escondida, nadie sabía que ella se encontraba ahí.

Ladybug estaba escondida de cerca, tenía que verificar que todo saliera bien.

—Adrien, no hagas esto.

A pesar de estar akumatizado, al escuchar la voz de su amada se detuvo. Se dio vuelta y vio a Marinette.

No.

—Marinette, ¡tienes que irte! No quiero hacerte daño.

Ladybug notaba que Adrien era tan buena persona, que incluso siendo controlado por un villano la amaba.

—No sé qué haya pasado, pero no es motivo para que hagas todo esto, simplemente piensa positivo, piensa en todo lo bueno que tú vida tiene. Piensa en nosotros.

—¿Nosotros? —él se acercó.

—Yo quiero estar contigo —Adrien se quedó estático —. Quiero ser tú novia.

Adrien iba a abrazar a la ilusión, pero como no se pueden tocar, Ladybug hizo todo demasiado rápido, sorprendiendo al villano, tomó el arma y la destruyó en miles de pedazos. Adrien apareció, deseó abrazarlo y consolarlo, pero no lo hizo.

Purificó al akuma. Todo volvió a la normalidad.

Después de haber verificado que Adrien estuviese bien, haber regresado el Miraculous del zorro y volver a casa, durmió un poco y al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano para cocinar.

Adrien no recordaba mucho de lo sucedido, tampoco recordaba haber sido akumatizado. Simplemente le pidió disculpas a Plagg, lo abrazó y le prometió que jamás volvería a suceder.

Se sentía avergonzado, seguramente Marinette no querría volver a hablarle, seguramente pensaría muy mal de él. Eso sería doloroso.

—No estés triste, no quiero que te pase algo de nuevo —pidió Plagg con preocupación.

En el colegio muchos de sus compañeros se acercaron preocupados, otros se burlaron.

Marinette se sentó a su lado, él aún se sentía algo avergonzado.

—¡Me preocupaste mucho! —ella lo abrazó a pesar de estar sentados.

Adrien correspondió, era una completa sorpresa esa reacción.

—No sé qué sucedió, pero te traje un regalo —ella colocó la caja de chocolates en la mesa de Adrien.

Él sonrió conmovido y besó la mejilla de Marinette.

—No te merezco. En serio, eres un Ángel, Marinette.

**¡Ufff! No saben cuánto me costó escribir esto, pero valió la pena. Me gustó el resultado ^^**


	20. Hámster

Adrien y Marinette se encontraban sentados juntos en el patio. Desde que habían confesado sus sentimientos por el otro, estaban aún más unidos que antes.

La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban más que felices, todo el salón sabía de los sentimientos de Marinette, y saber que se había atrevido a confesarlos era hermoso. Incluso ayudaban manteniendo alejada a Chloé.

—Si dices que algún día volverás a ser Queen Bee, debes demostrar que eres digna —Juleka la retaba, la retenía para que no interfiriera.

Chloé se cruzaba de brazos, no lo diría en voz alta pero sabía que tenía razón.

—Una heroína jamás interferiría entre dos personas que se gustan —apoyaba Kim.

De ese modo, Adrien y Marinette podían estar tardes enteras juntos en el colegio. Ni siquiera se daban cuenta de que sus compañeros se ponían de acuerdo para no interferir, todo estaba fríamente calculado.

En el recreo de almuerzo se encontraban sentados juntos en una mesa. Marinette le había llevado galletas a Adrien, él estaba feliz comiendo sus galletas.

Conversaban sobre la vida y sus gustos, hasta que un tema particular llegó.

—¿Qué piensas de las mascotas? —preguntó Adrien.

Quería saber sobre ese tema, por si alguna vez terminaban viviendo juntos. Tenían que elegir un animal que les gustase a ambos.

—Me encantan los animales —respondió ella.

Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, necesitaba algo más informativo.

—¿Gatos, perros?

Plagg también tenía su oído atento a esa conversación. Tendrían que gustarle más los gatos que los perros, son mejores por mucho.

—¡Me encantan los perros! —la respuesta decepcionó a ambos hombres —. Aunque también me gustan los gatos —Adrien sonrió de lado.

Marinette recordó a su amigo el Gatito y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Claro, quería mucho a Chat Noir, pero en ocasiones podía ser desesperante.

—Quizás los gatos pueden ser algo molestos...

Adrien asintió. Sobretodo cuando querían comer queso y no se conformaban solo con un pedazo, eso era muy molesto. Aunque... ¿todos los gatos comían queso, cierto?

—Prefiero a los hámsters —finalizó Marinette.

Los ojos de Adrien se iluminaron. ¡Qué buena respuesta!

—¡Yo también amo a los hámsters! —exclamó Adrien con ilusión.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente.

Plagg se molestó porque no eligieron a los gatos, sintió deseos de usar su cataclismo en algún hámster. Aunque no lo haría, él era bueno.

—¡Son tan tiernos! —exclamó Marinette.

—Gorditos, pequeños y adorables —concordó Adrien —. Sobretodo cuando tienen manchitas, ya sabes, otros colores.

—¡Y cuando corren en su rueda!

Gracias a esa conversación, Adrien se convenció de que si en algún futuro llegaba a vivir al lado de Marinette, ambos tendrían un hámster mascota.


	21. Pesadilla

Adrien siempre le había tenido miedo a la soledad. Desde hace algunos años, su padre había decidido mantenerlo encerrado en su hogar. Era difícil estar solo. La única compañía con la que contaba era la de Nathalie y la de Gorila, ellos eran sus maestros y quienes lo ayudaban.

Era lindo contar con ellos, claro que eran buenas personas. Pero no era suficiente, para Adrien era necesario tener amigos, necesitaba rodearse con personas de su misma edad, no era lo mismo estar con adultos.

A pesar de que eso había sucedido hace ya un tiempo, aún tenía miedo al encierro. Era como una pesadilla. Tenía tres grandes pesadillas: el encierro, perder a Marinette y perder a su Lady.

Por eso ahora se sentía aterrado.

Por cosas del destino, el profesor de educación física le había pedido que guardará los materiales de gimnasia en el armario correspondiente. Pero, para su mala suerte, la puerta se cerró y nada conseguía abrirla.

Estaba solo, completamente solo.

Sus piernas temblaban, sus uñas se enterraban en su palma, le costaba respirar, tenía taquicardia y solo quería salir de ahí.

Estaba aterrado. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Se sentía como en la cárcel, no podía resistir más. Las paredes se cerraban, le faltaba el aire.

—¡Ayuda! —gritaba.

Sabía que nadie lo ayudaría. Para colmo, Plagg tampoco salía. ¿Acaso ese pequeño disfrutaba de su agonía? Sabía que era bromista, pero eso no era gracioso.

—Adrien, el maestro ya vendrá.

Marinette.

Esa voz lo relajó un poco, al menos soltó sus manos, ya no se lastimaba de modo involuntario.

—Tranquilo, ya saldrás de ahí.

—Marinette... —susurró sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, su voz era suficiente para calmarlo.

—Fue a buscar al conserje, él tiene otro manojo de llaves —explicó ella —. ¡Te juro que estoy muy enojada! Se supone que éste es uno de los mejores colegios, pero ni aún así tienen buenas cerraduras. ¡Me da mucha rabia!

Escuchar a Marinette tan enojada era algo tierno, sin darse cuenta rió.

—Supongo que esto era algo que podría suceder a cualquiera.

—¡Pero no debería! ¡debe ser una experiencia horrible!

—Lo era, hasta que tú apareciste.

Silencio.

Marinette no supo qué responder.

—Apuesto a que estás sonrojada —otro silencio. Adrien sonrió sintiéndose un ganador —. ¡Lo estás! —lo dijo celebrando, era como una afirmación.

Siguieron conversando por un rato, fueron exactamente veinte minutos hasta que llegó el conserje y finalmente abrió esa puerta.

Marinette estaba lista para regañar al hombre, todo gracias al mal estado del colegio. Solo que Adrien lo impidió, la tomó por los hombros. Él le dio las gracias al conserje, que luego se retiró.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —reclamó Marinette.

—Porque quiero hacer esto —le dio un gran abrazo a su chica, estaba dichoso —. ¡Gracias por estar conmigo hoy!

—Siempre, Adrien. Siempre estaré para ti —aclaró ella.

—Y yo para ti —aseguró —. Marinette —ella lo miró fijamente, esperando a que dijera algo —. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver hámsters? —propuso.

Eso no era lo que ella esperaba, por eso rió mientras negaba con su cabeza. Adrien era muy ocurrente.

—¿Y después vamos por helado?

—¿Acaso existe una salida sin helado?


	22. Mayores

Adrien no se explicaba lo que había sucedido. No entendía nada, se sentía confundido, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba feliz, aunque muy confundido.

De un momento a otro había aparecido junto a Marinette. Y eso no era lo más extraño de la situación. Lo extraño era que... repentinamente, ya no tenía quince años. No. Ahora parecía tener veinticinco años o quizás más.

Marinette estaba cocinando algo, mientras él se encontraba sentado leyendo el periódico. Estaba confundido. Plagg no estaba ahí, solo estaban ellos dos, solos.

—¿Algo pasa? —preguntó una Marinette adulta. Sí, ella también tenía veinti-tantos años.

—Nada... —respondió de modo inseguro.

Marinette continuó cocinando, parecía estar demasiado feliz. Tarareaba una canción, una alegre.

Adrien no podía dejar de admirarla, se veía hermosa. Era un poco más alta, delgada, pero con más curvas que antes. Su cabello ahora se encontraba suelto, seguía siendo corto, pero era lindo y llamativo.

Repentinamente, ambos se encontraban caminando en el parque.

—Aún no puedo creer que estemos juntos —dijo Marinette.

¿Juntos? ¿estaban juntos? ¿seguían siendo pareja aún siendo adultos?

—Desde adolescente supe que estaba enamorada de ti —explicó con un leve sonrojo.

Todo eso era demasiado lindo, era como estar viviendo un sueño. ¿Por qué ocurría de modo tan repentino?

Y nuevamente el escenario cambiaba.

Ahora estaba viendo a Marinette sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un bebé. Era una criatura de piel rojiza (por la sangre, obviamente), daba algo de asco. Lo lindo eran sus ojos, tan celestes como los de Marinette.

—Es nuestro pequeño Hugo... —susurró Marinette.

¿Hugo? Adrien se sentía confundido, aún más confundido. ¿Quién se supone que era Hugo?

Quiso acercarse al niño y tocarlo, quería confirmar que era real, que toda esa situación realmente estaba sucediendo, que todo era real.

Pero al intentar acercarse, el escenario volvió a cambiar. Ahora Marinette estaba parada mientras sostenía a un gato negro entre sus brazos, lo acariciaba con ternura.

—Plagg es tan tierno.

—¡¿Él es Plagg?! —Adrien se acercó al felino, efectivamente tenía los ojos verdes como su Plagg —. ¿Cómo lo convertiste en gato?

Marinette parpadeó con confusión.

—Cariño, siempre ha sido un gato.

—¡No es cierto! ¡él ama el queso! ¡mira! —y buscó camembert entre sus prendas, pero no lo encontró.

Marinette lo observaba con preocupación, Adrien no estaba actuando como lo hacía siempre.

Adrien no soportó más. Intentó salir corriendo de ahí, pero no lo consiguió, no podía abandonar esa sala. Observó a esa mujer, era Marinette, pero no era su Marinette. ¡Claro que no! No tenía su delicadeza, su pureza.

—¡No eres Marinette!

Ahora veía como Ladybug lo abrazaba.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿y dónde se encontraba esa rara imitación de Marinette?

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la dulce voz de Ladybug.

Él se sentó con la ayuda de Ladybug, estaban en un tejado.

—¿Qué me pasó?

—Un akumatizado te golpeó —era obvio, ¿cómo no lo vio venir? —. Se supone que ese akuma te hace vivir tu mayor sueño, pero de un modo desesperado.

—Todo sucede tan rápido, que no puedes disfrutar nada —explicó Chat Noir —. Fue lindo, pero demasiado rápido. ¡Dios!

—¡Hay que vencerlo! —Chat Noir asintió —. ¿Crees poder pelear?

—¡Siempre! —aseguró.

Internamente Adrien se sentía maravillado.

Sí, todo había sido demasiado rápido, no podía negar aquello. Pero aún así, había sido algo bonito. Todo eso era lo que anhelaba vivir al lado de Marinette: vivir juntos, casarse, tener hijos y tener una mascota. Quizás podrían tener un gato llamado Plagg, aunque eso sería una complicación para el hámster llamado...

—¡Chat Noir, concéntrate! —gritó Ladybug.

—¡Sí!

Bueno, eso no importaba ahora.


	23. Desfile de moda

Gabriel había organizado un desfile de moda, en el cual Adrien sería el protagonista. Como el invierno había hecho su llegada, el desfile sería con colores oscuros.

Adrien jamás se sentía bien en los desfiles, en ocasiones sentía cierta crisis de pánico, pero la manejaba bien gracias al amor que sentía por su padre, siempre deseaba verlo feliz.

—Adrien, con colores oscuros te ves tan bonito —le dijo Marinette.

Él sonrió.

Por primera vez había invitado a Marinette para que estuviera a su lado durante todo el evento.

—Muchas gracias —respondió algo sonrojado, estaba acostumbrado a recibir cumplidos, pero con Marinette era algo distinto, era lindo.

Marinette observaba todo el lugar y se sentía maravillada. Todo era hermoso. Desde las paredes llenas de fotografías de diseñadores, hasta los dibujos de los primeros diseños. Se sentía como viendo su futuro, ya que soñaba con algún día ver sus diseños en lugares así.

Adrien sabía de eso.

—¿No te gustaría modelar? —le preguntó Adrien.

Marinette dio un gran salto debido a la impresión. ¡Cielos! Esa pregunta si que había sido repentina.

—Adrien, sabes que no soy modelo, solo soy diseñadora —aclaró —. Además, ¡Gabriel podría enojarse mucho conmigo! Y eso es lo que menos quiero —explicó.

—Yo soy modelo solo por él, no tendría motivo alguno por el cual enojarse —Adrien colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica —. Tranquila, solo confía en mí.

—Siempre —aseguró tomando su mano.

Adrien llamó a algunos de los encargados. Ellos lo escucharon y después se llevaron a Marinette. Siguieron las instrucciones de Adrien.

Vistieron a Marinette con un vestido negro, era largo y la falda parecía una nube. Le colocaron panties y unas botas negras con algo de tacón. Soltaron su cabello, le hicieron algunos risos apenas perceptibles, también un sombrero (justamente el que ella diseñó y ganó el concurso) y un maquillaje oscuro, por el invierno.

Adrien ya estaba modelando. Marinette observaba todo detrás de la cortina. Adrien en cuanto la vio, la fue a buscar y la tomó de la mano para guiarla al escenario.

—Solo sé natural, sé tú misma.

Marinette lo hizo. Imitó un poco a Adrien, caminaron y posaron solo un poco, sin exagerar.

Adrien se sentía dichoso, estar ahí junto a Marinette era grandioso, era como ayudarla a cumplir su sueño poco a poco.

Ahora solo faltaba un empujoncito más.

—Ella es Marinette Dupain Cheng, ¿ven su sombrero? —Adrien se lo sacó y lo tomó entre sus manos, lo enseñó al público presente —. Ella lo diseñó, y no es lo único que ha diseñado. Ella hace prendas increíbles, es muy talentosa. ¡Algún día será una gran diseñadora! ¡no olviden su nombre!

Aplausos, aplausos y más aplausos.

Marinette lloró, no le importó demasiado arruinar su maquillaje. Todo eso había sido demasiado, fue hermoso y más que perfecto. Se sentía muy agradecida.

—¡Te amo! —y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a sus labios y le dio un beso en los labios a Adrien. Beso que fue correspondido con mucho amor.

Beso que fue fotografiado por todos los presentes. Definitivamente, nadie podría olvidar el nombre de Marinette Dupain Cheng.


	24. Estilo nupcial

Marinette no estaba teniendo un buen día. Por supuesto que no.

¿Qué sucedía? Sencillo, la Señorita Bustier había decidido que el curso interpretara una obra de teatro, se podría decir que todo estaba bien hasta ese punto. Pero, luego de las audiciones, todo se complicó bastante. Sucede que los protagonistas serían Adrien y Lila.

Marinette era celosa, muy celosa y lo admitía. No le gustaba mucho que otras chicas se acercaran a Adrien, le daban unos increíbles celos y miedo de perderlo.

—Amiga, él te quiere a ti —le recordaba Alya.

—Supieras lo mucho que me habla sobre ti, está loquito por ti —apoyaba Nino.

Los tres amigos se encontraban sentados. Ellos notaban el malestar en el rostro de la azabache.

—¡Ridículo, simplemente ridículo! —se quejaba Chloé en voz alta —. Aquí la mejor actriz soy yo y todos lo saben —iba a sacar su celular para llamar a su papi, pero la profesora se lo había confiscado.

—Chloé, es solo una obra escolar, no es nada de otro mundo —la retaba Alix, cansada de tantas tonterías.

—Puede que sea una obra escolar, pero aún así yo soy mejor que Lila —se defendió Chloé.

Se escucharon las risas de Lila provenientes del escenario.

—¿En serio crees eso? Porque te recuerdo que yo grabé una película junto a Jagged Stone.

Marinette rodó sus ojos. Los halagos hacia Lila no se hicieron esperar. ¿Acaso todos creerían siempre en sus mentiras? ¿cómo es que nadie se daba cuenta de que era imposible que eso fuese verdad?

La azabache se cansó de tantas mentiras y decidió salir del auditorio. No miró atrás, simplemente se fue a sentar un rato al patio. Odiaba las mentiras y odiaba a las personas crédulas, pero tampoco diría nada. Ella confiaba en que algún día los demás se darían cuenta de que Lila mentía.

—Hay quienes mienten porque necesitan sentir aprobación, es una búsqueda de sentirse aceptados por los demás —le dijo Tikki notando su malestar.

—Hay tantas maneras de tener amigos, no es necesario mentir.

Adrien apenas pudo salir del auditorio lo hizo. Buscó a Marinette en el salón y no la vio ahí. Bajó las escaleras, llegó al patio y la encontró ahí sentada. Sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Marinette levantó la vista al ver una sombra cubriendo su campo de visión. Ver a Adrien con traje formal la llenaba de vida, se veía realmente atractivo, incluso más que de costumbre.

—Marinette, no dejes que las mentiras de Lila te afecten tanto —le pidió con dulzura en su tono —. Además, no importa que ella actué conmigo, recuerda que la chica que me gusta eres tú —le recordó sonriente.

—Gracias... —no se sentía con muchos ánimos.

Adrien se sintió un poco triste por ese motivo, no le gustaba ver triste a su chica.

Sin previo aviso se agachó y tomó a la azabache entre sus brazos, la estaba cargando estilo nupcial. Era liviana, su cuerpo era realmente suave, le agradaba.

—¡Adrien, bájame! —gritó ella entre risas.

—¡No quiero! ¡no hasta que me perdones!

Marinette rió.

—¡Eres tan infantil!

—¡Pero así me amas! —ahora comenzó a correr con Marinette entre sus brazos, parecían dos niños jugando.


	25. Protector

Marinette había sufrido un accidente y su rostro había sufrido las consecuencias.

Todos sabían que Marinette era una chica bastante torpe, por eso siempre sufría accidentes. Era normal para ella tener caídas, incluso en ocasiones se había caído de su cama. En esta oportunidad, se cayó de las escaleras del colegio, fue un golpe directo en el rostro. Su labio se inflamó por dentro y por fuera, además, su frente tenía una herida sangrante y su mejilla derecha había quedado con una marca.

Marinette era hermosa, pero aún así el accidente la hacia lucir de un modo extraño, no era la misma de siempre.

El día del accidente Adrien la acompañó al hospital, junto con Gorila y la acompañó en todo momento.

—Tranquila, Mari, solo te tienen que limpiar —le explicaba Adrien a la azabache.

Ella no decía absolutamente nada, simplemente asentía. No quería hablar, sentía que incluso eso iba a doler.

Adrien veía sus muecas de dolor y decidió tomar su mano, la mantuvo apretada. De ese modo le estaba demostrando que él estaba ahí para ella, que él la protegía, que ella era su mundo entero, que jamás la dejaría sola.

No le pusieron puntos ni nada parecido, solo limpiaron la herida con algo de alcohol y ya. No fue nada tan grave, porque no se quebró ningún hueso ni nada parecido.

—Iré contigo a casa —le dijo Adrien mirándola con ternura.

—No, gracias —ella habló. Tenía razón, sí dolía. Adrien la miró con sorpresa en sus facciones —. Quiero dormir.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces mañana nos veremos en el colegio —se iba a despedir besando la mejilla de Marinette, pero ella se movió y se despidió con su mano.

No quería que Adrien la viera de ese modo, no quería que la viera herida y fea, eso no era bonito para ninguno de los dos.

Al llegar a casa realmente se quedó dormida, estaba cansada, había sido una tarde agotadora. Durmió bastante, al despertar conversó brevemente con Tikki.

—Tikki, lo siento —se disculpó con sinceridad —. Se supone que soy Ladybug y aún así tuve un accidente que se pudo haber evitado. Siento que te fallé...

—Marinette, no porque seas Ladybug significa que debas ser perfecta, nadie es perfecto y no puedes cargar con eso, no pienses mal —le pidió su kwami —. Eres increíble.

—Increíblemente torpe...

Adrien también se sentía triste, sentía que Marinette lo despreciaba.

—¡No entiendo qué hice ahora! —exclamó.

Plagg frunció su ceño, quería comer queso en paz y Adrien lo único que hacia era quejarse. ¿En serio seguiría hablando de ese tema?

—Chico, la chica tuvo un accidente. ¿No te das cuenta de que se debe sentir mal por eso? Quizás se siente fea.

Adrien parpadeó con confusión. ¿Desde cuándo Plagg respondía sus quejas? Él solamente se preocupaba de su queso y ya.

—¿Fea? Ella es hermosa.

—Puede que sea hermosa, pero la situación no debe ser fácil —Plagg cruzó sus brazos —. ¿Te imaginas si le sucediera algo a tú rostro?

—Papá me mataría, mi rostro es la cara de su marca —expresó con miedo. Plagg rodó los ojos, ese no era su punto.

—Solo demuéstrale que la quieres, dale un regalo —aunque... ahora que lo pensaba —. ¡Ni pienses en darle mí queso! —y voló para proteger su cajón secreto de queso. Adrien se permitió reír brevemente.

Adrien pensó que al día siguiente Marinette faltaría. Pero pensándolo bien, verla no fue ninguna sorpresa. Ella era una chica muy valiente y muy fuerte, ella enfrentaría cualquier situación sin dudar, sin temer. Marinette podía contra todo, y ella no estaba sola.

Él se acercó a ella, pero no lo suficiente.

—Vaya, Dupain-Cheng siempre supe que eras torpe, pero jamás pensé que la torpeza golpearía tú rostro —se burló Chloé. Algunos compañeros se rieron, pero otros no.

—Nunca te habías visto más fea y harapienta.

Marinette hacia puños sus manos.

—¡Ya basta! —Adrien habló. Se le adelantó a Alya —. Marinette tuvo un accidente, ¿y qué? ¿acaso ustedes creen que son perfectos? Porque que yo sepa, todos nos podemos caer alguna vez en la vida. ¿No? —estaba sacando su lado protector, estaba defendiendo a su amada.

—Yo me he doblado el pie en más de una ocasión, incluso he tenido esguinces —Mylene también defendía a su amiga.

Muchos comenzaron a defenderla.

—No por tener un accidente significa que tengas derecho a molestar a alguien. Puede que ahora Marinette se vea distinta, pero, ¿qué importa? No olvidemos que Marinette siempre ha estado para nosotros, siempre nos ha ayudado y ha sido nuestra Ladybug diaria —les recordó Adrien —. Ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarla y de recordar todo lo que alguna vez hizo por nosotros.

Adrien abrazó a Marinette, besó su mejilla y luego la tomó de la mano, la ayudaría a sentarse.

—Gracias por protogerme, mi Súper Adrien.


	26. Héroes civiles

Adrien y Marinette habían decidido salir a dar un paseo en el parque. Todo había sido idea de Adrien, él tenía planeado pedirle formalmente a Marinette que sean novios en ese lugar, ya que había sido ese parque donde había comenzado hace un año atrás el rumor de que eran pareja, le parecía un gesto muy romántico.

Aunque las cosas no salieron como él lo esperaba, algo inesperado sucedió. Estaban sentados en una banca comiendo helado, cuando vieron a una niña llorando. Marinette ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de levantarse y acercarse a la niña.

Marinette siempre era tan buena con todo el mundo, no importaba si eran desconocidos o sus amigos, ella siempre intentaba ayudar. Por eso la amaba, amaba su visión del mundo.

En fin, la niña comentó que había visitado un refugio porque no podía tener más tiempo a su perrita, tenía que llevarla a ese lugar o tendría problemas con sus padres. Pero le informaron que ese refugio cerraría pronto, ya tenían demasiados animales.

Adrien se sintió triste, era increíble la cantidad de personas que abandonaban a sus mascotas sin sentir remordimiento, por eso había tantos animales callejeros. Aunque nada se podía hacer.

O al menos eso pensaba él.

—Ya verás como salvaremos el refugio —respondió Marinette a la pequeña.

—¡¿En serio?! —preguntó ella emocionada. Adrien realizó la misma pregunta, pero no se sentía emocionado, se sentía asustado.

—¡Te lo aseguro! —prometió la azabache.

—¡¿Conoces a Ladybug y a Chat Noir?! —preguntó entusiasmada la pequeña.

Marinette dio un salto y comenzó a tartamudear, por alguna razón parecía estar nerviosa. Adrien asoció eso a que se dio cuenta de que lo que prometía era algo imposible, así que se cruzó de brazos. La niña en cambió le dio un abrazo, agradeció y luego salió corriendo del lugar.

—Marinette, vas a decepcionar mucho a esa pequeña —sin contar que después será akumatizada y quien tendrá que derrotarla será él junto a Ladybug. Ash.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

¿No era obvio?

—No podemos salvar un refugio, somos solo dos adolescentes.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de modo desafiante. ¿En serio, Adrien, en serio?

—¿No recuerdas el día de los héroes?

Día de los héroes, el día que debió haber sido perfecto, pero fue el día en el que Hawk Moth decidió akumatizar a muchas personas nuevamente. ¡Vaya cansancio!

—Recuerda que ese día demostramos que todos podemos ser héroes, cada uno realizó una acción solidaria —le recordó Marinette.

—Ya. Pero esto es distinto, no podemos hacer que mágicamente todo el mundo adopte a los animales —Adrien intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

—Lo sé —punto para Agreste, pensó él —. Pero creo que tenemos formas de ayudar. Por ejemplo, tú tienes bastante dinero, podrías donar un poco y así podrían abrir otro refugio, o comprar cosas necesarias —le explicó Marinette. Bien, ese era un punto a su favor —. Y yo hablaré con mis padres para hacer publicidad.

—¿Publicidad?

—Sí. Podemos llevar pasteles a ese lugar y de ese modo serán más conocidos —explicó —. Todo tiene solución.

Adrien pensó que quizás él estaba demasiado acostumbrado al dinero y a los lujos, no pensaba en que no todo el mundo contaba con grandes sumas de dinero, por eso no había pensado en regalar dinero. Cielos... Marinette pensaba en todo.

—Ayudaré —prometió él —. No solo donaré dinero, sino que iré personalmente. Supongo que así haré algo de publicidad, después de todo... ya sabes —se avergonzó un poco.

—Por eso te amo —besó su mejilla con dulzura. Adrien se sonrojó —. ¿Lo ves? Todos podemos ser héroes, héroes civiles. Adrien simplemente asintió, ahora lo entendía mejor que nunca.


	27. Marinette y los Agreste

Adrien se sentía completamente emocionado, porque tenía todo planeado para finalmente pedirle a Marinette que sean novios. La había invitado a comer mañana, cenarían juntos y de provecho, Gabriel estaría ahí para poder presentarlos formalmente, Gabriel descubriría lo maravillosa que era la chica que amaba. Estaba entusiasmado, quería que todo fuese perfecto.

—Me encantaría que tú también pudieras conocerla, Plagg —comentaba Adrien algo triste —. Tú también eres de la familia.

Plagg se sintió conmovido, que su portador le dijera eso era algo hermoso. Aunque tenía que mantener su imagen de Kwami malo, Kwami frío.

—¿Estar ahí? Probablemente vomitaría, odio el amor —reclamó sacando su lengua. Adrien solo rió.

—Si supieras lo maravillosa que es Marinette, cambiarías de opinión.

Plagg sabía como era esa chica, la conocía personalmente y escuchaba todas las cursilerías que hablaban. Aunque claro, Adrien no podía saber eso.

—Será genial, será una tarde de Marinette y los Agreste —pensó ilusionado.

Al día siguiente, Adrien estaba más que nervioso, se sentía ansioso. Solo observaba el reloj esperando a que Marinette hiciera su aparición, quería verla, quería presentarla con Gabriel cara a cara, quería que todo fuese perfecto. Incluso se vistió del modo más elegante posible, se colocó un traje negro adornado con una corbata roja.

Marinette por su parte se vistió con un vestido de color rosa claro, con diseños de mariposas y se colocó zapatos con algo de tacón.

—¿Crees que es demasiado, Tikki? —le preguntó a su Kwami sintiéndose nerviosa. Ella misma había confeccionado ese vestido, estaba guardado para una ocasión especial.

—Te ves hermosa.

Marinette sonrió en agradecimiento.

—¿Y qué crees que debería hacer con mi cabello? Coletas no me parece muy apropiado.

—Solo confía en mí.

Y de ese modo Tikki peinó a Marinette. Era un poco complicado considerando que el peine era más grande que ella, pero aún así, utilizando un poco de la magia de los Kwamis, consiguió peinar todo el cabello de la azabache. Lo dejó suelto, pero hizo una media coleta, de ese modo resaltaban más los ojos de Marinette. Dejó un mechón a cada lado, se veía coqueta y también tapaban un poco sus aretes de Ladybug.

—Ve. Tú príncipe te espera.

Adrien abrió la puerta bajando las escaleras corriendo. Nathalie también se encontraba ahí. Ella llegó puntual, eso era un milagro. Estaba a las siete en punto en su puerta.

Adrien se quedó sin palabras. Marinette se veía increíblemente hermosa, era muy bella. Parecía una princesa, se veía como Cenicienta, pero una Cenicienta real. Su corazón se detuvo. Marinette estaba pasando por una situación similar, Adrien se veía asombroso, era hermoso. Un traje siempre volvía aún más irresistible a un hombre.

—Bienvenida, Señorita Marinette —Nathalie rompió el silencio.

—Buenas noches —saludó la azabache.

Nathalie abrió la puerta para permitir que la azabache entrará. Adrien la tomó de la mano y fueron al comedor, ahí se sentaron a esperar a que sirvieran la comida.

—Marinette, siempre te ves preciosa, pero hoy me dejaste sin palabras —la chica se sonrojó.

—Gracias, Adrien. También te ves muy guapo —fue sincera. Ambos se sonrojaron.

Tikki desde el bolso se reía de modo tierno, aunque bajo. Mientras Plagg se sentía asqueado, tanto romance lo empalagaba.

—Espero que estés a gusto —dijo Adrien.

Antes de que Marinette pudiese responder algo, los interrumpieron.

—Adrien, me temo que su padre no llegará. Dijo que esta muy ocupado con su trabajo.

—Pero... lo prometió —dijo Adrien con decepción.

—Lo lamento, de todas formas traeré la cena —Nathalie se retiró.

Marinette vio la decepción cubriendo el rostro de Adrien. Se sintió mal, quiso ayudarlo, aunque debía ser cuidadosa con sus palabras, podría arruinar más la situación.

—No te preocupes, mis padres son flexibles, otro día puedo venir y estar con ambos —dijo para aligerar el ambiente —. Además, te estoy infinitamente agradecida por haberme invitado, me encanta tú casa, me encanta estar contigo.

Ella siempre era tan dulce, siempre tenía las mejores palabras.

—Esperaba que esta noche fuese de los Agreste y tú.

¿Los Agreste y ella? Eso tenía solución.

Gorila sirvió la comida y Marinette le sonrió.

—Tú eres tan grande, realmente eres un hombre sorprendente —dijo ella. Ambos hombres la miraron sorprendidos —. Tienes un cuerpo enorme y me llama la atención que te digan Gorila. Dime, ¿ese es tú nombre?

Gorila solo emitió sonidos de desconcierto, Marinette se sorprendió y se alejó un poco.

—Marinette, él no habla —le explicó Adrien. Gorila asintió.

—Eso es una lástima, considerando tú gran tamaño y lo fuerte que debes ser, estoy segura de que debes tener muchas historias que contar —Gorila solo la observó, sin decir absolutamente nada —. ¿Eres muy peleador? Siento que con esas manos y piernas, te debes saber defender —él solo asintió con orgullo.

Bingo.

Nathalie también ingresó, iba a decir algo, pero Marinette la interrumpió.

—Tantos años trabajando con los Agreste deben ser increíbles, ¿no? —preguntó mirando fijamente a la azabache mayor.

Nathalie se sorprendió, abrió un poco más de lo necesario sus ojos, pero luego se mantuvo seria, como era normal en ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pienso que debes saber muchos secretos sobre ellos —respondió Marinette.

—¿Secretos? Por favor, los Agreste no tienen secretos.

—Todos tenemos secretos. Imagino que con tantos años aquí, debes saber mucho sobre ellos.

Nathalie sentía que esa chica sabía algo. Se asustó. Quizás la joven azabache tenía una idea de que en esa casa se escondía un secreto y por eso estaba ahí. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano alguien podría querer investigar, pero no pensó que se trataría de una simple adolescente.

—Debe ser...

—Con permiso, me retiró —Nathalie se fue rápidamente, no estaba preparada para una interrogación.

—De acuerdo, eso fue raro —comentó Adrien —. ¿Qué estabas intentando?

—Dijiste que querías que esta noche fuese de los Agreste y mía —le recordó ella —. Ellos han estado contigo desde hace mucho, puede que no sean familiares directamente, pero es como si lo fuesen —le explicó ella.

Adrien lo pensó.

Navidades con ellos, estudiar con ellos. Ellos estuvieron presentes en muchos momentos de su vida, de su crecimiento. Marinette tenía razón, ellos eran como una familia para él. Era increíble, ¿cómo nunca lo vio de ese modo? De cierto modo había actuado algo egoísta.

—Gracias por hacerme ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva —dijo besando los nudillos de su chica.

Probablemente no le pediría ser novios en ese momento, no era el momento indicado. Pero volvió a entender porque se había enamorado de ella, por su forma tan única de ser. Marinette era la chica más increíble del mundo entero.


	28. Adrien Dupain-Cheng

Marinette pensaba que después de haber ido a la casa de Adrien, lo justo sería invitar a Adrien a su casa. No sería algo formal, simplemente jugarían juntos o harían alguna tarea, no había nada en especial planeado para ese día.

Marinette se vistió como normalmente hacia. Tikki la observaba y se sentía curiosa debido a la tranquilidad que su portadora mostraba.

—¿No estás nerviosa porque Adrien vendrá? —quiso saber Tikki.

Marinette simplemente negó con la cabeza. No había nada de malo en eso, ella ya había cambiado bastante y su relación con Adrien también.

—Antes hubiera estado nerviosa. Ahora no —respondió sonriendo y negando con la cabeza de modo divertido —. Antes me esforzaba demasiado y por eso las cosas salían mal, ahora no. Qué todo fluya.

Tikki asintió, parecía que esas palabras tenían sentido. Ella pensaba que su portadora había madurado bastante, ya no era la chica nerviosa y acosadora, era un gran avance. Pero prefirió no decir nada, solo se limitó a sonreír.

Adrien había estado muy nervioso, no sabía cómo arreglarse. Marinette simplemente lo había invitado a su casa, nada más. Pero... ¿debería utilizar un traje o algo parecido? Rayos, los libros no siempre te preparan para situaciones así.

—Si piensas que un anime definirá cómo debes vestir hoy, estás mal, muchacho.

Nunca faltaba el comentario sarcástico de Plagg. Era molesto, aunque quizás tenía algo de razón.

—¿Cómo crees que debería vestirme? —estaba tan desesperado que había optado por preguntar a Plagg.

Plagg flotó y cruzó sus patas al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una de sus apenas visibles cejas.

—¿En serio me pides consejos a mí? —preguntó escéptico —. Para mí lo más genial del mundo sería ver a alguien vestido de queso.

Adrien negó con la cabeza. Esa sería una larga tarde.

Finalmente golpeó la puerta. Después de tanto pensar, descartar y discutir con Plagg decidió ir con su típica ropa.

—Hola, Adrien —al ver a la chica vestida de ese modo tan natural se dio cuenta de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Sonrió.

—Hola, te traje esto —era una rosa de color rojo. Esperaba que ella conociera el significado de las flores.

—¡Es hermosa! ¡gracias! —Marinette le dio un abrazo demostrando su emoción —. Iré a ponerla en agua, ¡vuelvo enseguida!

Lo que Adrien no esperaba era que en cuanto Marinette se fuera, Tom haría su aparición.

Tom en su mente estaba emocionado, ¡no podía creer que finalmente estaba pasando! Su pequeña tenía novio y esta vez se permitía emocionarse como nunca. ¿Por qué? Porque con Chat Noir se había emocionado en vano, había olvidado que era un súper héroe y eso era como un amor platónico. Adrien no lo era.

—¿Te gustan los croissants?

Y bastó con esa simple pregunta para que Tom lo llevará a la cocina. Estaba emocionado y tenía una idea en mente. ¡Le enseñaría a cocinar!

Marinette también bajó, ella le explicaría de modo más amable y Sabine también se encontraba ahí, sonriente. No lo quería admitir, pero ella también se sentía dichosa al ver a su hija junto al chico del cual siempre hablaba.

—Ese es el primer paso.

Adrien había entendido todo. Pero había una gran diferencia entre entender y realizar el proceso.

Intentó rellenar los croissants, pero no le salió muy bien. Casi tiraba toda una montaña de croissants. Aunque mágicamente Sabine atrapó los croissants en el aire, con hábiles movimientos.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso!

—¡Ay, tonterías! —Sabine sonrojada era idéntica a su hija, ambas poseían un rostro muy dulce.

—Mi esposa es la mejor con las artes marciales, conoce muchos movimientos —la aduló Tom. Ella golpeó su hombro levemente.

—¡Basta Tom! —parecía algo avergonzada.

—Solo digo la verdad.

Y a pedido de Adrien, Sabine tomó la enorme cuchara con la cual batían en ocasiones e hizo movimientos con ella. Giros, saltos al aire y más.

—En ocasiones incluso una cuchara puede ser buena para defenderse, aprendan chicos —explicó ella —. También las manos pueden ser un gran aliado.

Marinette y Adrien observaban boquiabiertos. Puede que ellos tengan poderes y todo el asunto mágico, pero los movimientos de Sabine eran increíbles, parecían ser mucho mejores.

Adrien pensó que con esa habilidad al utilizar su bastón, cada villano le tendría miedo, porque no tendrían oportunidad contra él. Marinette pensó que si tuviese tanta agilidad con sus manos, podría defenderse aún mejor.

Luego continuaron con el pan. Por alguna razón, Adrien parecía alguien torpe, las cosas no le estaban saliendo del todo bien. Se ensució y a Marinette también. Se disculpó en muchas ocasiones, pero ella le decía que no había problema. Estaba avergonzado, muy apenado.

Terminaron los croissants, hicieron varios. Sabine dijo que más tarde estarían listos y podrían disfrutarlos.

Mientras tanto, Tom, Marinette y él subieron para jugar videojuegos. Adrien perdió muchas veces contra Marinette, para después perder contra Tom.

—¡Marinetástico! /¡Tomtástico! —celebraron.

A pesar de no tener muy buena suerte, Adrien se sentía feliz. Sentía que eso era pasar tiempo en familia, se sentía dichoso e incluido. Sonreía sin darse cuenta.

Después de un rato, todos se sentaron juntos para comer croissants. Los de Adrien habían quedado quemados, pero aún así los comieron gustosos. Y hablaron de distintos temas. Sabine contó anécdotas de Marinette en su infancia, algunas vergonzosas y otras no tanto.

Adrien habló de su vida y su relación con su padre, aunque prefirió no hablar tanto. Por eso después Sabine contó el motivo por el cual Marinette comenzó a interesarse por la moda: su abuela.

—Eres bienvenido cuando quieras, ya eres parte de la familia —lo felicitó Tom.

Familia.

Adrien sonrió, finalmente sentía lo que era estar en una familia, sentir amor y cariño. Él felizmente sería "Adrien Dupain-Cheng", pero prefería que Marinette fuera "Marinette Agreste."


	29. ¡Bien jugado!

Adrien se sentía un poco triste, porque pese a sus intentos, aún no conseguía pedirle a Marinette ser novios formalmente. Lo había intentado cuando la invitó a su casa, quiso intentarlo también en casa de la joven, pero no pudo. Incluso en el colegio lo intentaba, pero ya no estaban solos con tanta frecuencia, sus amigos siempre los separaban por alguna u otra razón.

Hoy estaba decidido a pedirle a Marinette ser novios, ya no quería esperar más. Quería tener una cita con ella, una cita formal, como las que había visto en miles de películas.

Así que tuvo un plan, lo primero que hizo fue sentarse junto a ella. Alya y Nino se sentaron juntos, eso le fascinó a la pareja.

—¡Adrien! ¡qué bonita sorpresa! —Marinette ya no tartamudeaba cuando se encontraba con él, eso era algo que le gustaba. Pero parte de su plan era distinta.

—Ho-hola —tartamudeó él y luego se ruborizó.

Marinette parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando en ese momento? Adrien jamás tartamudeaba, aunque tal vez se sentía mal o algo parecido.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupada.

—Sí... es solo que no puedo controlar que tú seas grandiosa. Di-digo. ¡Digo! Una grandiosa amiga, que acepta sentarse conmigo —pronunció de modo demasiado rápido. Marinette volvió a parpadear confundida, ¿qué se supone que era eso?

Nino y Alya rieron desde sus asientos, entendían un poco lo que sucedía. Más que nada Alya recordaba el antiguo comportamiento de su amiga y eso era lo gracioso.

Durante la clase Marinette se sintió observada, era una sensación rara y cuando miraba a Adrien (que evidentemente era quien la miraba) él solamente miraba a otro lado. ¡Incómodo!

En el recreo Adrien se levantó y salió corriendo apresurado. Marinette se sintió extraña, su actitud era rara. Decidió bajar para buscarlo y poder hablar con él, quería saber cuál era su problema. En el patio ambos chocaron, de ese modo cayeron al suelo.

—¡Disculpa! ¡soy tan torpe! —se disculpó Adrien.

—No es nada —respondió Marinette. Antes de poder decir algo más, Adrien la ayudó a levantarse y así como llegó, se fue.

Durante el resto de la tarde continuó actuando así. La seguía a escondidas, la observaba y tartamudeaba cuando hablaban. Todo ese día fue muy extraño.

Cuando llegó la hora de salida, Adrien tomó de la muñeca a Marinette y le pidió que no se fuera aún. Esperaron el momento en el cual el salón se vació por completo y Adrien habló.

—Durante todo éste día he querido demostrarte la forma en la cual tú actuabas antes conmigo.

¿Así de pesada era ella? ¡por Dios! ¡había sido un día raro e incómodo!

—¡Lo siento tanto! ¡debió ser algo muy extraño para ti! —se lamentó ella.

—Al principio pensaba que te caía mal, que por eso tartamudeabas —admitió Adrien —. Después me empezó a parecer algo tierno, tú actitud siempre fue algo hermoso —admitió él —. Y en todo este tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que no quiero perderte, eres especial para mí.

Marinette no sabía qué decir. Adrien tomó sus manos y acarició su palma con todo el cariño del mundo.

—Esta fue mi jugada para pasar tiempo a solos, por fin —confesó —. En fin, ahora lo importante. Marinette, me gustas mucho, realmente eres la chica más especial y única que he conocido en la vida. Te valoro, te quiero y... ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? —preguntó al fin.

Marinette soltó un grito y dio un salto de felicidad, se lanzó a los brazos de Adrien. Internamente gritaba: "¡al fin, al fin! ¡no puedo creer que esto está pasando!" Estaba realmente feliz, emocionada e incrédula.

—¡Sí! —y ambos unieron sus labios en un beso, un beso que explicaba todo el amor que ambos sentían.

Adrien internamente se felicitó a sí mismo y se dijo: "¡bien jugado!", puesto que su plan había funcionado a la perfección y finalmente era novio de Marinette. No podía estar más feliz.


	30. Nosotros contra el mundo

Desde que Adrien y Marinette se habían convertido en novios, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. En el colegio siempre estaban unidos, lo que molestó mucho a Lila, que como imaginarán, fue akumatizada. Chloé por su parte, no había sido akumatizada, de hecho se comportó bien.

—No puedo decir que merezcas a Adrien, Marinette. Pero sí puedo decir que estoy feliz de que seas tú y no esa otra —dijo con algo de rabia Chloé. Se refería a Kagami, detestaba su actitud tan desafiante y de "me creo superior que los demás", era una creída y no entendía como Adrien podía ser su amigo.

Chloé siempre pensó que si alguien conseguía salir con Adrien, sería ella o sino... Marinette. Por mucho que detestara admitirlo (que sinceramente, lo hacia con todo el corazón) veía la química entre ambos, veía como congeniaban y lo lindos que se veían juntos. Aunque claro, jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Su relación iba mejorando. No dejaban de lado a sus amigos, eso es obvio. Pero aún así, tenían salidas juntos.

Su primera cita había sido en una heladería, en donde gracias a los nervios de ambos, ¡todo había sido un increíble desastre! Adrien había tirado el helado sobre Marinette, la había ensuciado completamente.

—¡Lo siento tanto! —se disculpaba avergonzado —. ¡Ten! —se sacó su chaqueta blanca y se la tiró a Marinette, que quedó completamente cubierta —. ¡Perdón! —estaba arruinando todo, en serio se sentía avergonzado.

Marinette simplemente había reído y le había dicho que no debía estar tan nervioso, que a pesar de ser novios, seguían siendo los mismos, que nada cambiaba. Adrien había analizado sus palabras y pensó que tenía razón, que seguían siendo los mismos, solo que con una especie de "título" y una responsabilidad.

Al día siguiente fueron al cine, donde en una parte de la película sus manos se rozaron al intentar tomar palomitas de maíz. Adrien se sintió tan nervioso que no pudo evitar gritar a todo pulmón y dar vuelta las palomitas por todo el piso.

—¡Sh! —lo regañaron las demás personas de la sala. Marinette reía, Adrien nervioso era toda una ternura.

Y al día siguiente, fueron al parque. Ahí fue donde vieron nubes, conversaron y se columpiaron. Fue la cita más tranquila que tuvieron, o eso pensaron. Hasta que a Adrien se le escapó un:

—Te amo, mi Lady.

Marinette parpadeó confundida. Adrien se tapó la boca, ¡lo había arruinado todo! Sí, había estado muy enamorado de Ladybug. Sí, Marinette sabía eso. Pero... ¿cómo explicaba el apodo?

—He escuchado a Chat Noir decir eso —¿sonaba como que lo conocía? ¡maldición! —. En vídeos del Ladyblog, ya sabes, el blog de Alya —explicó nerviosamente.

Marinette quedó pensativa. El tono con el cual había dicho eso era idéntico al tono que Chat Noir utilizaba, entonces... vio a Adrien, lo analizó. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes y en ocasiones se ponía nervioso y hacia chistes raros. ¿Acaso él era...? ¿eso era posible?

Recordó "El día de los héroes", él había utilizado una frase muy bonita, algo que ella jamás podría olvidar. ¿Sería muy irresponsable ponerlo a prueba?

—¿Sabes algo Adrien? Te amo, y no me importa que seas torpe cuando estemos juntos, creo que solo somos nosotros contra el mundo —y lo dijo. Estuvo atenta a las reacciones de su novios.

¿Nosotros contra el mundo? ¿por qué esa frase sonaba tan familiar? Se sintió como oír un deja vú en su mente, en serio. Creía haber dicho esa frase. Pero... ¿cuándo?

Plagg reía desde su escondite, eso había sido una indirecta demasiado directa.

Luego recordó.

"Nosotros contra el mundo, mi Lady" la frase que le había dicho a Ladybug.

—¡Eres tú! —exclamó con sorpresa.

Y Marinette obtuvo su respuesta. El chico que amaba era Chat Noir.

—¡Tú eras Ladybug! ¿cómo no lo vi venir? ¡son idénticas! —se sintió un idiota, un ciego —. No solo en el físico, sino en la personalidad. Siempre tan valiente, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo. Y fue por eso que me enamoré de ti, porque compartías tanto con ella y finalmente, ambas eran una sola —se sentía como si hubiese descubierto algo único.

—Y tú siempre fuiste ese gatito tonto —susurró con dulzura.

—¿Por qué no te enamorabas de él, Marinette? —preguntó confundido —. Chat Noir siempre te demostró su amor, su admiración.

—Nunca me enamoré de Chat Noir, porque siempre estuve enamorada de ti —admitió ella —. No podía ser infiel a mis sentimientos —explicó —. Creo que por eso no me di cuenta de que eras tú, porque estaba cegada contigo. ¿Tiene sentido? —preguntó riendo.

—Creo que lo único que tiene sentido es que siempre fuimos un par de ciegos y que siempre estuvimos enamorados de nosotros sin saberlo —explicó él, sonaba demasiado enredado —. ¡Qué enredo formamos!

—¡Todo un cuadro amoroso!

—¿Cuadro amoroso?

—Adrien amaba a Ladybug. Ladybug amaba a Adrien, al igual que Marinette y Chat Noir amaba a Ladybug.

—Pero luego Adrien se enamoró de Marinette y Chat Noir también de ella.

—Lo mismo sucedió con Marinette y Ladybug, ambas nos enamoramos de Adrien. Aunque, ¿quieres que te diga algo, Gatito? Si nunca hubiese conocido a Adrien, sí me hubiese enamorado de Chat Noir.

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron, esa fue la declaración más hermosa de todo el mundo.

—Dejemos de hablar y comencemos a besarnos, ¡ya no puedo resistir la tentación!

—Gatito bobito.

—Bobito por ti, Bichito —y comenzaron a besarse, ambos lo necesitaban con urgencia.


End file.
